Crónicas de Kentrikos
by Schakall
Summary: Imagínense a Yuugi, Atem, Sugoroku, Jonouchi, Seto, Mai, Bakura y a más personajes  Del canon y OCs  sumergidos en el mundo de D&D. Magia, horrores, aventuras, mucha comedia, algo de romance y en un futuro bastante drama y tragedia. Por mi novio y yo.
1. Capítulo 1

Un hombre joven, de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, de cabello rubio algo desmarañado, vistiendo ropajes hechos de cuero maltrecho marrón, y textiles verdes baratos, caminaba con alegría tal que parecía levemente tonto, con una sonrisa amplia, apenas mirando el camino, pensando en el suculento almuerzo que tendría el lujo de darse después de tanto tiempo comiendo restos, y luego sonriendo aún más pensando que por fin dormiría en un lugar decente ahora que había terminado el trabajo más fructífero que había realizado hasta la fecha. Este joven que caminaba sujetando su bien merecido saquito de monedas con orgullo respondía al nombre de Katsuya Jonouchi.

Así, Jonouchi entró a la taberna más grande de la ciudad-puerto, y tan distraído iba que chocó con un hombre en la misma puerta.

"Disculpa" dijeron ambos al unísono, volviendo a chocar varias veces al intentar esquivar al otro para poder pasar, hasta que el otro hombre se hizo a un lado y gentilmente dejó pasar al mercenario.

Una vez dentro de la taberna Jonouchi se sentó en la barra, ordenó el plato más elaborado y grande – y por ende caro, y la cerveza de mayor calidad que había.

* * *

><p>"¡Abuelo, mira, allí hay unos pergaminos que me pueden ser útiles!" señaló un chico de cabello bastante peculiar, de tres colores distintos, que a pesar de tener 18 años era de baja estatura y tenía ojos grandes e infantiles.<p>

"¡No tenemos dinero para eso!" respondió el enano de aspecto mayor, que por el hecho de no ser humano al igual que el muchacho con el que hablaba quedaba claro que no tenía lazo sanguíneo con él, a pesar del trato cariñoso de 'abuelo' que le daba este.

Sobre el hombre de ojos cansados y cabellera cana cayeron los ojos acusadores de Yuugi, el chico al que se había dirigido, y también los de Atem, otro muchacho de aspecto físico muy similar al de Yuugi, su mellizo, pero él tenía ojos más firmes que le hacían parecer mayor, y se paraba de forma tal que lo hacía verse más alto, además, su cabello, a pesar de ser tricolor como el de su hermano, no tenía violeta en los bordes de su bizarra forma, sino carmesí, el mismo color que tenían sus ojos.

"Abuelo, tenemos más que suficiente para comprarle algunos pergaminos a Yuugi"

"¡Pero, yo quería que durmiéramos bien y comiéramos mucho!" dijo el enano fingiendo lágrimas, causando una pequeña escena en medio de la calle.

* * *

><p>"¡Mai, deja de sacarle filo a tu espada, espantas a mi público!" chilló un semi-elfo, un bardo, frustrado porque su acto con tambores estaba siendo completamente arruinado gracias a la voluptuosa rubia que frotaba el filo de su espada larga contra un pedazo de cuero grueso.<p>

Mai hizo caso omiso a las quejas de Trent, y siguió concentrada en sus quehaceres, excepto por una miradita entre burlona y amenazante que le dio a Trent.

"¡Lene! ¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto?" lloriqueó Trent de manera infantil, tan infantil como su puchero y sus movimientos, que también eran relativamente afeminados.

"Ya no pienso meterme en sus discusiones sin sentido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer" dijo con calma, sin embargo con un dejo de mal humor en su tono de voz, una mujer joven de piel muy blanca, ojos celestes casi incoloros y cabello negro largo que traía trenzado a un lado. Esta muchacha leía un libro acerca de hechizos, y no desviaba su vista de lo que traía escrito el mismo en sus hojas.

"Selene ya se cansó de tus lloriqueos al parecer"

"¡A ver quién llora cuando no podamos pagar un lugar decente para dormir!"

Mai dejó su espada a un lado, reposó su cuerpo contra el muro atrás de ella, y dijo "Como sea, canta y haz 'música' todo lo que quieras".

Así él comenzó a tocar de nuevo, y tan bien como Mai había logrado ahuyentar a su público con su enorme espada, él logró atraer una audiencia no menor en poco tiempo, sin embargo, no era tan grande como él deseaba, y pronto a través de sus cantos comenzó a pedirle a sus dos amigas que bailaran al ritmo de su música. ¿Qué podría atraer más público – y con ello dinero – que dos mujeres atractivas bailando?

"Trent, estoy ocupada" decía Selene, cada vez más molesta, aun leyendo su libro.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer" respondía por su parte Mai, mientras reparaba sus flechas.

"¡Selene, llevamos una semana durmiendo a la intemperie! ¡Quiero por una vez dormir decentemente, y sin dinero, en esta ciudad cara, no vamos a poder hacerlo!"

"Argh, ¡ya voy!" respondió enfurecida la hechicera, quien dejó su libro de lado, se puso de pie, quitándose la capa negra, que hasta ese momento había tenido su cuerpo casi totalmente cubierto, revelando su bien formada figura, más su atuendo que mostraba y acentuaba sus curvas. Así ella comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música de su amigo, y tal como él sospechó, atrajo más audiencia, y mayor ganancia, y justo cuando comenzaba a oscurecer ya tenían suficiente para que los tres se alojaran y comieran por una noche.

* * *

><p>Se escuchó ulular a un búho por sobre uno de los faroles de la calle, el cual luego voló hasta el brazo de Yuugi, quien tenía cara de agotamiento, y por sobretodo hastío. Su hermano no tenía una expresión muy distinta tampoco, hasta el halcón que estaba de pie sobre su hombro parecía estar de ánimo similar al suyo.<p>

"No hay ningún lugar que me parezca lo suficientemente bueno"

"Abuelo, esta ciudad es bastante grande, y esta calle en específico no se ve pobre, estoy bastante seguro de que cualquiera de las posadas de por acá está bien" dijo Yuugi, intentando convencer al viejo.

"Además ya hace frío, tenemos hambre, estamos cansados y está muy oscuro, ¿qué tal la taberna de ahí? Según el letrero los pisos superiores hacen de posada" añadió Atem, señalando uno de los muchos locales del barrio.

Sugoroku se quedó meditando un momento, hasta que sus pupilos le rogaron que fueran al lugar que Atem había mencionado, y así terminaron yendo a dicho establecimiento.

Al entrar Yuugi y Atem se sentaron en la barra, y Atem comenzó a negociar con el tabernero para que les cobrara un poco menos por las tres cenas y por el alojamiento para tres, y aunque el tabernero en principio se opuso, al final terminó cediendo, y hasta hablando amistosamente con los dos hermanos. Cuando llegó el momento de ordenar sus platos, y ya los dos mellizos habían decidido qué querían, miraron hacia donde creían que el abuelo estaba, y cuando no lo vieron ahí ambos lo buscaron con la mirada por el concurrido lugar, hasta que lo encontraron, estando bastante 'alegre', conversando con un desconocido que estaba igual de borracho que él, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, ambos sujetando jarras de cerveza, con muchas otras ya vacías alrededor de ellos.

Los hermanos se apresuraron hasta donde estaban los dos, cantando canciones desentonadas y mal pronunciadas a ratos.

"¡Abuelo!" le regañó su pupilo de ojos granate.

"¿Si quiera sabes cómo se llama el tipo con el que estás cantando?" le preguntó su otro pupilo.

"¡Pe-Pero por s-supuesto que sí!" respondió el enano, rápidamente cuchicheándole al muchacho con el que se había amigado, creyendo y jurando que lo hacía en forma discreta "¿Cuál era tu nombre?", y los hermanos al escucharlo con claridad llevaron casi al mismo tiempo sus palmas hasta sus caras.

"¡Jonouchi! ¡Jonouchi el grande!"

"¿El grande?"

"Bueno, solo Jonouchi, ¡por ahora!"

"¡Pues, conozcan a mi buen amigo Jonouchi!"

"Su amigo Jonouchi aún no me paga su cena, ¡y esto ya me está oliendo mal!" interrumpió el tabernero.

"Sí, sí, ya voy, usted espere nada más, tengo para pagarle lo que he comido" dijo con exceso de confianza y seguridad el rubio, girándose para buscar su saquito con monedas de oro amarrado a su cintura. Su cara se tornó completamente distinta cuando vio que en vez de su saquito de monedas traía uno distinto bastante más liviano que el que creía tener. Lo abrió para revisar qué había en él y lo único que encontró fue una sola moneda de cobre, con un sello de un grupo de piratas más o menos conocido por esa zona. El pobre mercenario se puso pálido, azul casi, y optó por la única opción que se le ocurrió estando tan borracho como estaba. "¡Para qué pagarle ahora si voy a tomar más!" resolvió con una carcajada nerviosa y demasiado larga para ser natural.

Jonouchi seguía bromeando demasiado y dando esas carcajadas nerviosas, a pesar de estar desesperado por dentro, hasta que logró ver de entre toda la gente, en su mayoría hombres, a uno en específico, el mismo con el que había chocado al entrar. Su mente hizo los cálculos obvios, y se dio cuenta de qué había sucedido con las monedas que tanto trabajo le había costado ganarse.

Antes de que ni él mismo se diera cuenta estaba en una pelea a puños, no solo con dicho hombre, sino con todo el resto de la banda de piratas ahí presente. El abuelo lo animaba desde lejos en su borrachera, y hasta intentaba unírsele, hasta que sus pupilos lo agarraban de las ropas y lo traían de vuelta con ellos, ya que ambos querían estar lo más lejos posible de la pelea.

Los que presenciaban dicho encuentro más que mantenerse a raya, como los hermanos, observaban y animaban o a Jonouchi o a los piratas. Incluso, un semi-elfo, el mismo Trent, que hacía un rato cantaba en las calles, se hizo cargo de las distintas apuestas, inescrupulosamente quedándose con algunas monedas que no le correspondían.

"Oye, Trent, ¿se puede saber qué haces? No creas que no veo lo que haces con esas monedas"

"Sshhhh Mai, hazme el favor de no decirle nada a Selene"

"Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?"

"Está acomodando sus cosas en el cuarto en donde vamos a dormir hoy."

"Hagamos un trato amigo mío" le comenzó a proponer la rubia con cara traviesa, la cual Trent correspondió con una sospechosa, ya que Mai rara vez hacía tratos con nadie.

"Habla"

"Yo no le digo nada a Selene si me compartes un poco las ganancias" terminó de ofrecerle Mai, con un guiño y una sonrisa para terminar de convencerlo.

"Con una condición; ¡ayúdame a hacer que más gente apueste!"

Mai inmediatamente acomodó su escote, se paró sobre una mesa y llamó "¡Apuestas, apuestas! ¡Quien quiera apostar venga aquí!" y como moscas atraídas al dulce un montón de gente se puso en cola para entregar su dinero a la exploradora y al bardo.

Selene bajó desde el segundo piso del edificio hacia la taberna misma. Por fin se le había pasado el mal humor ya que al bailar se llegó a entretener, había dejado sus pertenencias en el cuarto que le había tocado junto a sus compañeros y se había vuelto a poner su capa para tapar su cuerpo y evitar problemas con los hombres de por ahí. Hasta sonreía ampliamente ya que finalmente iba a pasar una noche más cómoda, y esa clase de sonrisas eran raras en ella, ya que usualmente se enojaba tan fácil, y Trent y Mai, aunque les tuviera cariño, tendían a volverla loca muy seguido. Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo, incluso hasta emocionada al bajar las escaleras.

"Muy bien chicos, ¿ya ordenaron sus-?" intentó preguntar, interrumpida por un hombre al que sacaron volando del golpe en medio de la pelea y aterrizó contra una pared. Casi aterrizó sobre _ella_.

Se le fue todo el buen humor cuando vio el caos ahí, y no solo eso, sino a Trent juntando apuestas.

Y solo vio a Trent, porque Mai fue lo suficientemente inteligente para escaparse cuando escuchó la voz de Selene.

Selene, ardiendo en rabia, caminó en dirección a Trent, evadiendo los puños y patadas en el camino. Trent no la vio acercarse, aunque su ira se podía sentir en toda la taberna, ni siquiera vio a Mai cuando lo dejó y lo dio por muerto, estaba muy ocupado intentando sacarles más dinero a los clientes de la taberna.

"¡TRENT!" rugió Selene, y solo ahí el bardo nombrado notó su presencia, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, tal como una leona acorrala a su presa y no se hace notar hasta tenerla en sus garras.

"¡No es lo que parece, lo juro! ¡Mai puede-!"

Y entonces, al mirar sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que Mai ya se había ido, probablemente a penas vio llegar a Selene. "Perra" murmuró el semi-elfo.

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?"

"¡N-Nada, nada!"

"¡Quiero que les devuelvas a todos sus apuestas!"

"¡Pero, Lene!"

"¡TRENT!"

"¡Está bien, ya voy!"

Mientras Trent intentaba devolver las apuestas, los Dioses sabrán cómo, terminó metido en la pelea también, y sin importar las protestas de Selene, este siguió peleando, y peleaba con bastante ahínco, considerando que aparentaba ser más débil de lo que era y también su porte andrógino.

Selene no era la única que tenía problemas al intentar sacar a alguien de la pelea que cada vez crecía más en gravedad y en participantes. El abuelo logró soltarse de Yuugi y Atem, y fue en la ayuda de su gran amigo de un par de horas en contra de los piratas.

"¡Abuelo!" gritaban los hermanos, al tratar de atravesar el mar de gente para poder sacar a su tutor de ahí.

"¡MAI!" gritaba Selene, aun más fuerte que los mellizos Mutou, llamando a su compañera, hasta que la rubia se logró acercar a ella. Pronto estaban las dos haciendo lo posible para sacar a Trent de en medio, e igualmente, terminaron ambas metidas en medio, dando puñetazos y otros golpes a la par con todos los hombres ahí.

"¡Yuugi!" llamó Atem, pues se habían separado en la multitud y ya no lo podía ver. "¡Atem!" se escuchó gritar a Yuugi desde lejos, a pesar de que su voz era sofocada por la algarabía. Yuugi era sumergido cada vez más dentro del montón de gente con cada empujón que le llegaba, hasta estar metido al centro de la pelea en sí, no muy lejos de Jonouchi y Sugoroku. Yuugi comenzó a desesperarse, entre la rabia y el nerviosismo, metió su mano dentro de su capa, y antes de sacar lo que buscaba allí, gritó con firmeza "¡Abuelo, Atem, _chispas_!" Estos al escucharlo inmediatamente se tiraron al suelo y se cubrieron la mirada. Selene a lo lejos vio al joven hacer unos curiosos movimientos con sus manos, al verlos y al asociarlos con sus palabras, rápidamente sospechó lo que se venía, tomó a Mai y se arrojó al suelo con ella, avisándole en voz alta a Trent, en Silvano, "¡Trent, partículas rutilantes!", y este en instantes cubrió su vista con su capa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Yuugi ya había lanzado un polvillo grisáceo al aire, mientras recitaba palabras rebuscadas. Aquel polvillo comenzó a destellar cual fuegos artificiales, cegando a los presentes, y deteniendo la pelea por un instante.

La mezcla entre el alcohol en la sangre del pobre Jonouchi, la cegara y la rabia que tenía, hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre su espalda desde la alta mesa en donde estaba parado combatiendo penosamente a varios piratas él solo. Afortunadamente, sus contrincantes quedaron tanto o más noqueados que él mismo, ya que Jonouchi estaba de espaldas contra el joven mago, y los piratas lo miraban de frente. Sobre el piso, donde mismo él cayó, seguía dando golpes y patadas ciegas al aire, como si no supiera que se había caído. El cantinero, enfurecido, proclamó "¡No quiero hechizos en mi taberna!"

Al recobrar la vista, la mayoría de los clientes de la taberna se mantuvieron al margen de la pelea, por miedo a que hechizos más potentes se desencadenaran, mientras los piratas y algunos otros se fueron encima de Yuugi o Jonouchi. Atem y Sugoroku instintivamente fueron en auxilio de Yuugi.

Selene, por solidaridad con los de su gremio, fue en ayuda del joven igualmente. Trent, cual sombra de la hechicera, la siguió, y Mai, ya que había sido contratada por ambos para protegerlos, o como ella decía, para "cuidarles el culo", les siguió.

Jonouchi, levantándose del suelo, y viéndose rodeado por los piratas, vio como el desgraciado que le había robado su dinero, se escabullía por la puerta, saliendo ileso de esta. No pudo seguirle, ya que los compañeros de este le impedían el paso. Siguiendo la ley que dice "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", se auto añadió al grupo de los Mutou y compañía, ya que se vio rodeado y aun en su borrachera se dio cuenta de que se estaba cansando.

Trent sacó su lira de la nada, e improvisó los siguientes versos, acompañados de una melodía aun más improvisada "¡Y caéis todos vosotros!", y entonces el suelo bajo los pies de sus enemigos se tornó resbaloso, como si estuviese cubierto de aceite o grasa, cayéndose todos, sino por el resbalón, por efecto dominó.

Estos hombres se levantaron luego de unos segundos, resbalándose a ratos al intentar ponerse de pie, listos para seguir peleando con ellos, cuando inesperadamente las puertas de la taberna se abren, mostrando la figura alta y regia de un hombre joven, envestido con una armadura blanca, con su casco sujeto por un brazo contra su cuerpo. Este hombre dijo con voz solemne y fría, "Yo soy Seto Kaiba, caballero de la corte del Rey Clotario, y vengo en busca de guerreros que se unan a mi batalla contra el Señor Crawford y sus caballeros Rosados." Terminó sus palabras con la misma solemnidad con la que comenzó, pero una vez terminó de hablar vio con detención la escena que había interrumpido. Los clientes de la taberna, y el mismo tabernero, estaban observándolo con estupor, como si estuviesen congelados.


	2. Capítulo 2

Jonouchi despertó, o más bien recobró la conciencia, ya que no podríamos decir que lo que hizo la noche anterior fue precisamente dormirse. Estaba recostado en el suelo sobre la bolsa de dormir que solía utilizar cuando dormía en la intemperie, pero esta vez no estaba fuera, sino que se encontraba dentro de una habitación, por cierto, una habitación bastante bien iluminada, con paredes y un techo de madera y un bullicio dentro de ella digno de una feria libre.

"Podrían guardar silencio, mi cabeza me está matando" gritó el joven guerrero volteándose boca abajo para así evitar la luz y el ruido. _"Un momento, ¿dónde diablos estoy, y quien en esta gente?"_ pensó Jonouchi entre sorprendido y asustado, no sabía si quienes le rodeaban eran amigos o enemigos, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y lo que es peor, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, de hecho, lo último que recordaba de si mismo era a él bebiendo junto con un simpático enano.

Se dio media vuelta e intentó levantarse de su improvisada cama a duras penas, ya que gracias al estado en el que se encontraba se veía impedido de moverse como él desearía, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero a la vez como si estuviera hecho de trapo. Cuando estaba logrando levantarse de su lecho, su cabeza fue interceptada de súbito por la parte inferior de un escritorio.

Jonouchi se dejó caer como saco de papas sobre el suelo, dando unos cuantos gemidos de dolor, y unas varias palabrotas.

"Ten más cuidado" escuchó a una mujer decir en un tono de medio regaño. Cuando su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, y estuvo seguro de que la luz no iba a agravar sus malestares demasiado, abrió los ojos, y vio que la voz provenía de una mujer rubia, de buena figura y rostro agradable a la vista, aunque este tuviera una expresión algo dura hacia él.

Pensando en lo borracho que estuvo la noche anterior, y viéndose en la misma habitación que aquella rubia, se le ocurrió imaginar por qué ambos se encontrarían juntos en la misma habitación en la mañana.

"¿Tú y yo…?" le preguntó con sincera curiosidad y algo de malicia.

Mai se rio brevemente en su cara, para después con total seriedad responderle "Sí, claro, sueña".

Obviamente estaba equivocado con su primera suposición, pero por alguna razón se auto convenció de que había pasado la noche con alguien, y para él la única opción era que hubiese sido con alguno de los presentes. Lo cual le preocupó bastante ya que solo dos eran mujeres, y una ya lo había rechazado.

Cuando la otra joven pasó a su lado, recogiendo sus cosas, este aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle con la esperanza de que hubiera sido ella, no solo por el factor de género, sino porque tampoco era poco agraciada.

"¿Anoche nosotros…?"

"No." Respondió Selene con frialdad digna de un muerto, aun más cortante que Mai, pero sin afán de mofarse de él.

Jonouchi entró en desesperación, y esperó por lo menos que la persona a quien buscara hubiera sido el semi elfo que estaba cerca de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, por lo menos para saber que algo de masculinidad le quedaba.

Fue hasta el semi elfo, y al preguntarle a Trent, este, en vez de calmarlo y decirle la verdad, decidió jugar con él un rato, y seguirle el juego, contándole acerca de todas las supuestas posiciones que habrían probado, de cuantas horas y cuantas veces lo habrían hecho, y por supuesto diciéndole que fue él quien actuó de dominante.

Jonouchi quedó congelado ahí mismo, sin saber qué hacer; si creerle a Trent o no, y si es que decidía creerle, no sabía qué iba a hacer con él mismo de ahí en adelante.

"Ya te divertiste lo suficiente con el pobre, como si la resaca no le causara suficientes malestares" dijo uno de los jóvenes Mutou, el que respondía al nombre de Atem.

"Pft, que aburrido, una mentirilla no le iba a hacer daño, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, pero tenías que cortar la farsa tan pronto." Respondió Trent, molesto, dejando a Atem y a Jonouchi solos.

"¿E-Entonces, él y yo no…?" preguntó nervioso, pero con más esperanza el mercenario.

Luego de dar un suspiro, Atem respondió "No, ni con Trent ni con nadie. Perdiste el conocimiento a penas los ánimos se calmaron en la cantina."

Jonouchi entonces comenzó a recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior, se acordó de la enorme pelea que provocó en la taberna, y por ende, recordó que no había pagado por su cena, sus tragos, y menos por su estadía.

"¿Debo algo por la estadía aquí?"

"Pues-" Atem iba a darle una explicación más detallada de sus asuntos económicos de la noche, pero Yuugi y el abuelo comenzaron a llamarlo, y dado que el abuelo también tenía algo de resaca no estaba de muy buen humor. "No, no nos debes nada" le dijo a la rápida, yendo con quienes lo llamaban.

Jonouchi miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Yuugi y Atem estaban cada uno preocupándose de sus mascotas mientras el abuelo les daba instrucciones. Yuugi acababa de abrir la ventana para recibir a su lechuza, la cual traía un ratón en su boca, y el halcón de Atem estaba despertando, de pie sobre un perchero. Mai recogía su carcaj, que se había caído de donde estaba, y se lo ponía en la espalda, Trent estaba afinando su lira, y Selene alimentaba a su gato, que al igual que ella tenía pelo negro.

En medio de todo eso, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y se vio entre ellas a un hombre joven y muy alto, de cabello castaño y corto, vestido con ropas de tonalidades azules hechas de telas finas, con detalles dorados, y joyería apropiada para un noble.

"Buenos días, aludiendo la propuesta con la que llegué anoche los esperaré en el primer piso para discutir el tema; pagos, tipos de trabajos a realizar, entrenamiento, útiles y herramientas, etcétera."

Habiendo dicho esto, entendiendo que todos a quienes se dirigía habían escuchado y entendido, procedió a retirarse evitando ser más cordial de lo estrictamente necesario.

Jonouchi sintió un instantáneo desagrado por Kaiba, quien hablaba con desbordante arrogancia que le era imposible ocultar, y con una frialdad que le resultaba molesta.

Kaiba al marcharse no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al mercenario. Sus ropas de por sí no eran muy finas que digamos, pero entre la pelea de cantina, y luego el haber dormido extremadamente borracho en el piso, su apariencia estaba aun más deteriorada, y estaba con exactamente las mismas ropas con las que había dormido. Kaiba no pudo evitar mirarlo con desdén profundo, aunque no lo miró por mucho. Se retiró rápido, dejando a todos en la habitación en un estado similar al que estaban antes, menos a Jonouchi quien estaba desproporcionadamente molesto e irritado.

Unos quince minutos más tarde todo el grupo ya estaba bajando hacia el primer piso, listos ya, todos arreglados y decentes, excepto Jonouchi, quien no estaba muy distinto a como despertó, ni a como se durmió.

Al llegar al primer piso se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie más que ellos, Kaiba, y el tabernero, y además, había una gran mesa servida con desayunos para cada uno. Kaiba los invitó a sentarse con sus modales fríos y calculadamente cordiales solo hasta cierto punto. Él se sentó en una de las cabezas de la mesa, y los demás se repartieron los asientos restantes.

"Antes de que me pregunten por los precios de estos desayunos, los pagué yo. También pagué para que cerraran esta taberna hasta que terminemos nuestros asuntos."

Jonouchi no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero no le iba a decir que no a un desayuno gratis, por mucho que viniera de una persona tan desagradable. A diferencia del resto, aparentemente, la conversación que estaba a punto de iniciar era completamente nueva para él, o quizás no lo era, ya que había olvidado mucho de la noche anterior. Comenzó a intentar recordar lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba mucho más allá de la pelea.

"Después de lo conversado anoche, ¿qué decisión piensa tomar respecto a nosotros tres?" dijo el enano anciano, actuando de buen humor solo por la posibilidad de obtener más dinero, ya que de otra forma su resaca lo dominaría.

"La verdad es que ya tenemos una hechicera segura, con experiencia, los dos hermanos son recién salidos de su casa, y es obvio que sin ellos usted no trabajará para mí. Preferiría encontrar a otro curandero que no esté atado a nadie innecesario."

Yuugi y Atem se sintieron igualmente ofendidos, mas solo Atem lo demostró con gestos, y con palabras.

"Con todo respeto, tengamos o no experiencia no hay razón para insultarnos de esa manera, tú-"

"Kaiba" Interrumpió Selene al ver que Kaiba no estaba reaccionando de forma positiva ante las palabras de Atem, antes de que este arruinara completamente las oportunidades de unirse al grupo. "Hay hechiceros de muchas clases, como ya debes saber, yo tengo dominio sobre la magia de luz y oscuridad, en cambio Atem se maneja con el fuego y ataques más agresivos que los míos, Yuugi por otro lado es excelente en convocaciones y magia pura, y las habilidades de los dos hermanos combinadas pueden ser increíblemente útiles en batalla. Personalmente veo mucho potencial en ellos, y si dejas que aprendan con nosotros podrán demostrártelo."

Trent suspiró, molesto, y habló, con la boca un poco llena de comida. "No sé para qué los ayudas tanto, el niño Yuugi se ve menos desagradable, pero el otro es un insoportable amargado."

Antes de que Atem lograra reaccionar, Mai contestó a la duda de Trent, con tono pícaro y una expresión acorde. "Yo sé perfectamente por qué, es obvio que le gusta el 'insoportable amargado', hehe, no tiene mal gusto en todo caso."

"¡No es cierto!" exclamó Selene de inmediato, tanto ella como Atem no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar, y se veía que si la conversación seguía por ese rumbo el tema original se perdería.

"Señorita Addison, sus argumentos me parecen dignos de considerarse, tendré que pensarlo" declaró Kaiba.

"Por favor Kaiba" imploró Yuugi, no muy desesperado, pero sí deseoso. "Nuestro entrenamiento está completo, todo lo que necesitamos es la oportunidad de mostrar nuestro potencial." Kaiba comenzó a considerarlos un poco más, pero aún no estaba seguro. "Quisiera también disculparme por las palabras de mi hermano, no fue su intención ofenderte." Atem bufó levemente y entornó los ojos, pero no rebatió las palabras de Yuugi. Al Yuugi apelar al gran ego de Kaiba, este decidió más rápido.

"Muy bien, les daré la oportunidad que me piden, pero les advierto que estarán a prueba, cualquier error significará el despido, sin importar cuán pequeño sea."

Yuugi y el abuelo celebraron con mesura, Atem en cambio no celebró, pero no se veía descontento tampoco. Trent suspiró de nuevo, más aun al ver que Selene sonreía ampliamente sin saberlo, ahora que los Mutou y su mentor los acompañarían.

"Disculpen que interrumpa todo esto pero, ¿se puede saber de qué hablan? En verdad no logro entender nada" dijo Jonouchi arto de esperar a ver si recordaba de qué hablaban, ya que esto no tenía resultado alguno.

"Anoche Kaiba se nos acercó luego de la pelea para reclutar a quienes fueran aptos para unírsele a su campaña contra un tal Señor Crawford, y sus Caballeros Rosados. Al final los que nos ofrecimos fuimos los que están en esta mesa" le explicó amablemente Yuugi, quien en seguida le agradó bastante.

"¿Yo me ofrecí?" preguntó el pobre rubio, pensando que quizás tendría la oportunidad de ser aceptado por Kaiba dentro de su campaña, y por ende, también la oportunidad de ganar buen dinero, además de comida y refugio.

"Sí, en tu borrachera te ofreciste, la verdad es que solo estás desayunando aquí por simple cortesía y lástima, más que nada patrocinada por las buenas intenciones de los jóvenes Mutou, pues lo último que deseo es contratar a un mercenario de segunda, y para peor alcohólico."

"¡Ven aquí y dímelo de nue-! Ouch, ouch, ouch" Jonouchi estuvo empecinado en hacer que Kaiba se arrepintiera de sus palabras, hasta que la resaca volvió a actuar.

"Chico, con lo que tomaste anoche yo me cuidaría un poco más" recomendó Trent, siendo tan experto como Jonouchi y el abuelo en lo que a resacas se refiere.

"Bien, ya resuelto esto, nos retiramos. Afuera nos espera un carruaje que nos llevará a mis tierras para poder comenzar el entrenamiento necesario, y para que nos conozcamos como equipo." Dicho esto, se levantó Kaiba de su asiento, y los demás lo siguieron, Jonouchi incluido.

"¡Oye, y yo qué!"

"Creo que quedamos claros mediocre, no estoy interesado en tenerte en mi campaña."

Todos iban entrando a un gran y lujoso carruaje, y Jonouchi comenzó a desesperarse, ya que claramente lo iban a dejar atrás. Su mente hizo un esfuerzo enorme, y entonces logró recordar algo de la noche anterior que lo podría ayudar.

"¡UN MOMENTO!" gritó, deteniéndolos a todos en seco. "¡El abuelo ayer me contrató para unirme a él y a sus pupilos, me dijo que me iba a pagar incluso!"

Yuugi y Atem iban a preguntarle a Sugoroku si eso era cierto o no, pero el abuelo en quién sabe qué momento se metió al carruaje y pretendió no oír nada de lo que Jonouchi había dicho. Atem se asomó dentro del vehículo, con mirada de desaprobación.

"Abuelo, dinos la verdad"

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas jovenzuelo."

"¡Oh, sí que la tiene, hicimos un trato ayer abuelo, mientras tomábamos!" gritó Jonouchi, agarrándose de lo que pudiera para no perder la oportunidad de unirse a la campaña.

"¿Se puede saber de qué trato hablan? Esto no me está agradando" exigió el joven caballero.

Según se le explicó, mientras ambos estaban borrachos, Sugoroku le ofreció a su 'gran amigo Jonouchi' que se le uniera a él y a los hermanos Mutou para protegerlos, y para hacer trabajos menores, y que recibiría paga por ello. Yuugi y Atem lograron forzar a que el abuelo cumpliese su trato con Jonouchi, pero luego de eso Kaiba decidió que los Mutou no se unirían a su campaña si así serían las cosas. Él no pensaba cargar con Jonouchi, para nada. Nuevamente Selene tuvo que negociar con él, pero esta vez Yuugi y Atem se sumaron a esto. Finalmente se decidió que los Mutou, el abuelo y Jonouchi irían con Kaiba y el resto, pero el abuelo fue forzado a asumir con todos los gastos de Jonouchi, pues Kaiba no quería tener nada que ver con él en ese ámbito.

Ya decidido todo, Kaiba se subió a su caballo, y los demás, Jonouchi incluido, se subieron al carruaje.

"Muchas gracias a los tres por apoyarme con el desgraciado ese" agradeció Jonouchi.

"No hay por qué" le respondió el abuelo.

"No le decía a usted, le decía a la chica de allá."

"¿Te voy a pagar o no? ¡Esa fue la condición bajo la cual Kaiba te dejó venir!"

"Abuelo, tuvimos que obligarte a pagarle" dijo Yuugi, tanto regañando como intentando detener la discusión.

"De nada" dijo repentinamente Selene. "¿Se puede saber cómo te llamas?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi, pero llámenme Jonouchi, estoy acostumbrado. Soy mercenario."

"Yo me llamo Trent, a mi lado está Selene, y al lado de ella, Mai. Yo soy un bardo, Selene una hechicera y Mai una exploradora especialista en arquería" dijo él, señalándose y a sus amigas.

"Yo soy Atem, hechicero, Yuugi, que es mago, y Sugoroku, a quien llamamos abuelo, él es clérigo de Moradin."

"No sé cuál era la necesidad de que nos acompañara el mercenario" dijo Mai sin dejo de molestia, más bien con desdén. "Ya tenemos a un caballero, y por otro lado yo también me manejo con arco y flecha."

"¿Perdón?" dijo Jonouchi indignado. Mai ya lo había rechazado sin mucha amabilidad en la mañana, y ahora decía aquello. "¡Te dejaré saber que soy más que solo una espada, tengo otros talentos!"

"Mmm... ¿Qué otros talentos? Me gustaría averiguarlos" interrumpió Trent, con un tono inequívoco de insinuación.

Jonouchi sintió una incomodidad enorme de inmediato, acompañado de un sonrojo por la interpretación que Trent le dio a sus palabras, e instintivamente comenzó a dar explicaciones impulsivas. "¡N-no de esa clase de habilidades!"

"Así que por ese lado tampoco tienes habilidades" le dijo Mai con burla y travesura.

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quise decir que también se tratar con animales y soy muy bueno montándolos!"

Todos los oyentes de la conversación llevaron sus palmas a sus caras. Yuugi sentía vergüenza ajena, no tanto por el tema tratado sinó que por cómo Mai y Trent se turnaban para avergonzarlo. Atem sentía una mezcla entre risa y ese sentimiento casi condescendiente de estar rodeado de personas demasiado inmaduras. Selene y el abuelo tenían sentimientos parecidos; ella se cuestionaba mentalmente el por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con semejantes idiotas, refiriéndose a Mai y Trent, el abuelo en cambio se preguntaba por qué Moradin habría querido que terminara contratando a semejante inepto. Mai y Trent por mientras reían a carcajadas.

"¿Eres bueno montando, Jonouchi?" preguntó aguantándose la risa Trent, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. "Yo tengo algo que podrías montar, es un animal indomable por si acaso."

"¡Ya terminen con esto!" Dijo Selene en voz alta y potente, aunque sin perder su feminidad. "El pobre anda con resaca, se ve que está mal tenido y ustedes no lo sueltan."

"Ya, muy bien, muy bien. Dejaremos a Jou en paz, ¡PERO! Hay un tema que creo que es el que más nos interesa a todos. Excepto a Jonouchi porque no le van a pagar. ¿Quién se encargará de reunir el dinero?"

El abuelo, al escuchar la palabra 'dinero', enseguida despertó de su estupor respecto a la situación, puso atención firme a la conversación, y comenzó a participar de ella. "Creo que la persona con más sabiduría acumulada es la que debe encargarse de eso" dijo fingiendo un espíritu de servicio y desinterés personal.

"¡Ah pero qué coincidencia que justo esa persona sea usted! Me parece que estás hablando solo por conveniencia _abue_."

"¡No soy tu abuelo! Y no creo que tú tengas poco interés en lo mismo por lo demás."

"Si crees que me voy a proponer a mí mismo estás muy equivocado."

"Precisamente. Yo no le permitiría jamás a Trent acercarse a dinero que no le pertenezca a él, lo conozco MUY BIEN" interrumpió Selene.

"Pues, ¿entonces a quién?" preguntó esta vez Sugoroku.

"¡A mi preciada amiga Selene!" dijo Trent abrazándola, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Oye, oye, espera! ¡Yo jamás dije que quería esa responsabilidad, tengo bastante con tener que salvarte el culo cada vez que te metes en algún enredo!"

"¡Ofreciendo a tu amiga! ¡Qué bueno que no era por interés!" se quejó el abuelo.

"Ah pues, Selene es muy buena manejando dinero, y es muy responsable" dijo Mai, obviamente con el mismo interés de Trent.

"¡Pues yo creo que el abuelo es quién debe manejar los dineros! Él obviamente tiene más experiencia" dijo Jonouchi, otro más con intereses claros.

"¡Miren al interesado! ¡Solo quieres que él reparta los dineros porque Kaiba no te va a pagar nada, y todo lo que te toque vendrá del abuelo!" continuó Mai.

De ahí por un rato hubo dos parejas peleándose, Trent con Sugoroku, y Mai con Jonouchi, hasta que Atem, ya hastiado de la situación, intervino. "¡Ya terminen esta discusión estúpida!" se congelaron entonces, la voz de Atem resonando como un rugido. "Somos, en teoría, dos grupos de tres, ya que Jonouchi no recibirá paga directa de parte de Kaiba. Según yo creo, lo mejor es que Selene reciba la mitad del dinero, y el abuelo la otra mitad, y que cada uno reparta entre sus grupos correspondientes." Al final todos se contentaron con la resolución que dio Atem. Aunque no era como si él hubiera dado espacio para estar en desacuerdo. Ya con el ánimo más calmo, recomenzaron las conversaciones en tonos más amistosos.

Mai se fue hasta el otro extremo del carruaje, dejando a Trent en medio de ella y Selene, y frente a Sugoroku y Yuugi, para ella quedar frente a Jonouchi. "Ya que eres un mercenario, me gustaría discutir tu experiencia respecto a batallas" le preguntó Mai, esta vez sin intenciones de burlarse de él.

"Yo solía ser un guardia de mi pueblo natal, pero luego de eso me salí de la milicia y me volví mercenario. La verdad es que no soy muy bueno recibiendo órdenes."

"Entonces no tienes experiencia en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera en campañas pequeñas."

"Pero, aprendo rápido."

Mai dejó escapar una pequeña risita. "Estoy segura de que sí, considerando cómo lograste meterte en el grupo" y terminó su oración con un guiño de su ojo.

Selene, en el cambio de lugares que habían hecho, quedó frente a Atem, y él viendo lo callada que estaba, decidió conversarle. "Selene, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, en serio nos hiciste un gran favor."

"Hehe, no fue nada. Yo también soy hechicera, y sin experiencia no somos nada, de verdad creo que ambos tienen potencial, solo tienen que esforzarse para sacarlo a flote."

"Podría preguntar; ¿hace cuánto eres hechicera? Se ve que ya llevas tiempo en esto."

"Descubrí que era hechicera a una edad muy temprana. Siendo niña, comencé a ver espíritus. En un principio me asusté mucho, pero cuando le comenté a mis padres, ellos me llevaron a hablar con mi abuela materna. Mi abuela fue hechicera también, y ella me explicó todo lo que necesité saber para comenzar, a controlar mis poderes, que muchas veces se salían de control, por sobre todo cuando me enfurecía. Más de una vez mis hermanos mayores sufrieron efectos de hechizos involuntarios míos. Luego de aprender lo básico, ella me pasó varios de sus libros, y comencé a aprender por mi cuenta y a practicar. A los 15 años me independicé de mis padres, y junto a Trent, que es un amigo de mi infancia, fuimos en busca de aventuras, él quiere fama y dinero, yo sabiduría y mejorar como hechicera. Hace poco tuvimos que internarnos en un bosque, y contratamos a Mai para que nos ayudara a cuidarnos, y ahora la consideramos una amiga también."

"Ya veo. Tienes mucha más experiencia que yo y Yuugi." Atem luego de meditar un poco, con su mano derecha sujetando su mentón, tomó una pequeña decisión. "Selene, ¿podrías por favor ayudarnos? El abuelo es un gran tutor, pero hasta ahora solo nos ha enseñado a desenvolvernos dentro de espacios pequeños, calmos y en lucha de uno a uno. Asumo que tienes experiencia en peleas de a más personas, en ambientes mucho más tensos y dispersos, y a pesar de tener nuestra edad saliste de tu casa hace tres años. ¿Serías tan gentil de hacernos ese favor?"

"Por supuesto, me gustaría mucho ayudarles."

Mientras tanto, los tres restantes tenían su propia conversación.

"Pero qué sin vergüenza eres abuelo, ¡pidiendo quedarte tú con todo el dinero! Qué descaro" dijo Trent con vergüenza nula.

"¡No recuerdo haberte dicho en ningún momento que podías llamarme abuelo!" Sugoroku pausó sus palabras, hasta que procesó todo lo que Trent le había dicho "¿CÓMO QUE DESCARADO?"

Yuugi se cubrió la cara, sabiendo que clase de tarde le tocaría con esos dos.

"¿Algún problema, abuelo?" dijo Trent con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De ahí hasta llegar a las tierras de Seto, Yuugi se dedicó a arbitrar la discusión entre Sugoroku y Trent, el abuelo con su espíritu competitivo no toleraba no quedarse con la última palabra, mientras que Trent disfrutaba de sobre manera ponerle los nervios de punta al enano, lo cual era lo único que lo hacía continuar. Eso y el que no lo hubiera dejado aprovecharse de la situación para obtener más dinero del que le correspondía.

Varias horas más tarde el carruaje se detuvo, y pronto Seto les abrió las puertas del vehículo, permitiéndoles bajar. A penas Jonouchi puso un pie en el suelo comenzó a bramar por comida, lo cual no agradó mucho a Seto por la falta de educación, y los demás también pensaron que era algo desubicado, pero se quedaron callados porque tenían tanta hambre como él. Habían pasado más o menos 8 horas desde su última comida. Seto los guió por su no muy humilde hogar, a través del hermoso jardín, en el medio del cual lucía una fantástica fuente blanca, en la cual se podía apreciar a tres dragones en su centro que botaban agua por su boca. Rodeando la pileta se podían apreciar un sinfín de rosales blancos, y hortensias azules para contrastar, a excepción del camino para los carruajes y caballos, y todo el resto del jardín estaba cubierto de denso pasto verde.

El edificio mismo que hacía de hogar para Seto era un edificio macizo hecho de piedra, cuya forma básica era de forma rectangular, casi cuadrada, con varias torres pequeñas hacia arriba. Aun así, el edificio no era lo suficientemente alto para ser un castillo, ni tenía forma de este. Las puertas eran tan lujosas y fastuosas como el resto de lo que tenían a su alrededor, estaban hechas de madera, con acabados hechos a mano, muy elegantes, y decoraciones en metal.

Seto, con los demás detrás de él, se quedó de pie frente a la entrada por unos segundos, de brazos cruzados, con apariencia levemente impaciente. Pronto siervos llegaron a abrirle la entrada a su señor, con apuro para no enfurecerlo.

Entraron, y vieron todos los lujos que la casa de Seto poseía, todo estaba pulcro, inmaculado, excepto por una mujer que barría una esquina.

"Disculpen el estado deplorable de la habitación, no hubo tiempo de tener todo listo."

Las expresiones de sus invitados variaron entre incredulidad, confusión y desconcierto. ¿A qué clase de vida estaba acostumbrado? Ni los Mutou, los más adinerados luego de Seto, consideraron que su casa estaba desordenada de forma alguna.

Fueron dirigidos por Seto hacia el comedor, habiendo captado la indirecta de que estaban todos hambrientos. Se sentaron en una larga mesa rectangular, con Seto a la cabeza, y los demás repartidos a sus lados. El único asiento cercano a él que quedó desocupado fue el que estaba inmediatamente a la derecha suya, el cual aparentemente estaba reservado. Este asiento pronto fue ocupado por un joven de aproximadamente unos 14 o 15 años, de cabellera larga y desordenada negra, ojos azules, y piel morena.

"Este es mi hermano menor Mokuba. Él se encarga de cuidar mis propiedades cuando yo no estoy presente."

Luego de esto el equipo se presentó uno por uno ante Mokuba, y este los trató con amabilidad y jovialidad, lo cual les sorprendió ya que conociendo a su hermano esperaban que él no fuera exactamente cálido. Luego de que terminaran de presentarse Mokuba aplaudió dos veces, y los sirvientes procedieron a servirles la cena. "Disculpen lo improvisado" dijo el joven, ante la mesa repleta de comida. Lo único que realmente faltaba eran detalles pequeños en la comida, basta decir que nadie tenía si quiera pensado quejarse.

Durante la cena Seto comenzó a dictarles sus labores. Al día siguiente los pondría a entrenar inmediatamente, Mai con Jonouchi, y los Mutou, Selene y Trent juntos, mientras el abuelo instruiría a los dos grupos. Todos prestaban atención y discutían lo que era prudente discutir, excepto Jonouchi, que en su vida había visto tanta comida junta, y estaba aprovechando, tanto así que no prestó atención alguna a lo que hablaban. Seto designó habitaciones, estaban todas en el mismo piso, el segundo piso, todas habitaciones vecinas, y cada una comunicada con las que tenían a sus lados.

Jonouchi estaba dándole un mordisco al muslo del jabalí, tratando de morder cuanta carne alcanzara a meter en su boca, cuando Seto, después de un largo rato de observarlo con desprecio por sus pocos modales en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento.

"Muy bien, ahora será mejor que todos nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones, mis sirvientes los llevarán a cada uno a la habitación que les corresponde."

Jonouchi, recién ahí vio que los demás habían estado discutiendo algún tema importante mientras él devoraba, por las caras serias del resto. Fingió haber puesto atención, para no quedar mal, y siguió al resto hasta que los llevaron a los cuartos de invitados y le señalaron dónde dormiría él.

De izquierda a derecha estaba primero la habitación de Selene, luego la de Mai, la de Sugoroku, la de Jonouchi, la de Atem, la de Yuugi y al final la de Trent.

Trent no lograba dormirse, estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, pero jamás había visto tanto lujo junto, y estaba horriblemente tentado de robarse todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Necesitaba distraerse para evitar hacerlo. Honestamente él no sentiría culpa alguna, pero si Selene se daba cuenta no le iba a ir bien, y ella no era fácil de engañar. Pensando en cómo entretenerse se le ocurrió una brillante idea. El que estaba en la habitación siguiente hacia su izquierda era Yuugi, lo cual calzaba como anillo al dedo para su plan, dado que Jonouchi le tenía miedo por la broma que le había jugado en la mañana, él y Atem sentían profundo desagrado mutuo, él y el abuelo tenían una relación similar, más porque ambos eran igualmente amantes del dinero que por mala mezcla de personalidades, y las mujeres ya lo conocían demasiado como para seguirle el juego, sin mencionar que su plan necesitaba que ellas no se enteraran de lo que quería hacer. En cambio Yuugi era amable, pensaba lo mejor posible de la gente, y se llevaba bien con todos.

Le tocó la puerta, y rápidamente Yuugi le abrió y lo invitó a pasar con su típica buena disposición.

"Se me ocurrió que podríamos juntarnos los varones y quedarnos despiertos hasta más tarde, para conocernos entre nosotros y reafirmar relaciones positivas entre nosotros, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por un tiempo considerable, y como sabes tu hermano y yo no empezamos con el pie derecho, y creo que Jonouchi está asustado hasta los huesos de mí."

"¡Me parece buena idea! No creo que Atem acepte de inmediato, pero yo sé cómo convencerlo."

Yuugi tocó la puerta de Atem, luego de haberle dicho a Trent que no hiciera ruido alguno, para que su hermano no supiera que el semi elfo estaría acompañándolo al entrar. Una vez Atem le abrió, pasó Yuugi, y Trent se coló tan rápido como pudo.

"Yuugi, que tramposo, jamás dejé pasar al desubicado este."

"Oye, oye; yo vengo con intenciones pacíficas. Lo más conveniente es abuenarnos si vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿no crees?"

Atem no se tragó ni por un segundo su discurso amistoso, Trent le parecía demasiado infantil, caprichoso y terco como para querer hacer las paces así nada más, era una postura demasiado madura, pero después de que Yuugi intercediera a Atem no le quedó más que aceptar, aunque no sin serio recelo hacia el bardo.

Una vez él aceptó iban a entrar a la habitación de Jonouchi. Le tocaron la puerta y lo único que recibieron por respuesta fue un "Ocupado" casi agresivo. Trent, siendo tan caprichoso como Atem se había dado cuenta que lo era, no tenía paciencia (Ni quería tenerla) como para esperar, así que utilizó su habilidad para abrir puertas bajo llave, y se abrió paso sin el permiso del rubio.

Jonouchi instintivamente se sentó en su cama y se tapó con lo que pudo; lo encontraron cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa. Generalmente no le abría importado tanto, pero después de la bromita de la mañana no le tenía confianza a Trent y estaba extremadamente incómodo.

"LES DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAN"

"Pft, y de qué te preocupas" dijo Trent con total liviandad, "Soy hombre también, no es como que tenga algo muy distinto a ti ahí donde te tapas. Además no eres mi tipo."

"¡¿Qué intentas decir con que no soy tu tipo, me estás diciendo feo?"

Sintieron entonces que el abuelo les golpeaba la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones, y les decía con gran molestia "¿Hasta cuándo tanto ruido? ¡Intento dormir aquí!"

Trent sonrió, con esa picardía que solo él tenía. "Jonouchi, será mejor que te tapes rápido, apresúrate, así podremos hacer lo que tengo pensado."

Jonouchi ya se estaba poniendo una especie de pantalones cortos que tenía, cuando le picó la curiosidad. "¿Qué tienes pensado exactamente?"

"Las chicas están al otro lado de la habitación del abuelito."

"Y a ti qué" dijo Atem. Trent hasta entonces había mostrado claro interés en aquellos de su propio género.

"Digamos nada más que hay suficiente Trent para hombres y para mujeres" dijo él con orgullo y vanidad, y pronto los otros tres entendieron qué quería decir, honestamente no se lo esperaban, pero al menos en el caso de Jonouchi le tranquilizaba saber que su atención no estaba dirigida solo hacia los hombres.

"¿Y qué quieres con las chicas?" dijo con algo de nerviosismo, y mucho interés repentino Yuugi, aparentando curiosidad nada más.

"Las pobres están muy solitas, y tan expuestas... Sobre todo ahora que deben estar tan destapadas. Como hombres tenemos el _deber_ de velar por su seguridad. Quién sabe qué podría pasarles."

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí!" exclamó Jonouchi levantándose de su cama, ya vestido.

"Ay por favor, esto me suena a una excusa para verlas en paños menores" dijo Atem. Además de considerarlo inapropiado se notaba que Mai y Selene no eran precisamente niñitas indefensas, lo cual significaba que el 'genial' plan de Trent no podría resultar en nada bueno para ellos.

"Concuerdo con que debemos asegurarnos, como hombres, de que estén seguras" dijo Yuugi, tratando de pasar por inocente tal como los otros dos.

"Claro, porque ambas son TAN INDEFENSAS. Chicos déjenlas en paz, esto huele a desastre."

La puerta que comunicaba la habitación de Jonouchi con la del abuelo se abrió, mostrando al enano, que parecía tener aires heroicos por alguna razón.

"Por lo que alcanzo a escuchar Selene está en la habitación de Mai, con ella, es obvio que se sienten inseguras aquí si se dan la molestia de juntarse las dos en una misma habitación. Esas pobres jóvenes, tan solitas y desvalidas. ¡Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarlas!" exclamó ahora Sugoroku.

A Atem le faltaba poco para golpear repetidamente su cabeza contra la pared. "¿De dónde rayos sacan que hay algún peligro por aquí? ¡Este lugar se ve 100% seguro!" Como si no lo hubieran escuchado, los otros cuatro fueron hasta la habitación de Sugoroku, para poder pasar a la habitación de Mai.

"¡Abuelo, Yuugi, por lo que más quieran, vámonos! Estoy seguro de que nos va a ir MAL si hacemos esto." Atem tiraba de los piyamas de ambos, tratando de sacarlos de ahí, sin éxito alguno. Mientras tanto, Trent y Jonouchi trabajaban juntos sobre la doble cerradura, sin que Atem se diera cuenta. Pronto la puerta estaba abierta, y a través de esta se podía ver a las dos chicas del grupo, sentadas en la cama de Mai. La rubia traía un atuendo bastante mínimo, algo para cubrir sus voluminosos pechos, y una especie de pantaletas, mientras Selene llevaba un camisón bastante corto, y bastante ajustado al cuerpo. "¡Diablos, qué les...!" Atem detuvo sus regaños cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Selene. No era tanto que tuviese alguna fijación con ella, pero verla así era una sorpresa, no solo para él sino para todos igualmente, excepto Trent. La joven hechicera siempre llevaba su capa negra, que le cubría el cuerpo casi completo, por ende no se le había ocurrido pensar que ella primero que todo tendría una cintura así de pequeña, y aunque sus pechos eran pequeños comparados con los de Mai, con su 'retaguardia' y sus piernas compensaba, sobresalientemente. En cuanto a Mai, ella era una rubia muy exuberante, de piernas largas, y caderas anchas, además de sus pechos que como ya dijimos estaban bastante bien, y quien más la observaba era Jonouchi.

A la mañana siguiente los hombres del grupo despertaron todos adoloridos. En el comedor, desayunando, Mai y Selene conversaban entre ellas, como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Seto llegó, cubierto en una bata de aspecto muy caro, con sus piyamas bajo esta. Tenía su semblante completamente nulo, hasta ver a sus huéspedes.

"Pero qué demonios les pasó a ustedes... No quedaron ni remotamente tan heridos después de la pelea en la taberna..."

Todos, el abuelo, Trent, Jonouchi, Yuugi e incluso Atem, estaban cubiertos en moretones, las chicas no habían tenido piedad alguna la noche anterior, y no se habían ni molestado en preguntar qué había pasado, así que ni siquiera Atem se salvó de la paliza.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente mientras los jóvenes, y el abuelo, se dedicaban a su entrenamiento con ahínco. Sugoroku se dedicó a enseñarle a Jonouchi a defenderse adecuadamente con su escudo a la vez que peleaba con su espada, ya que a pesar de que era muy fuerte y astuto le faltaba mucha técnica. A Mai le ayudó a comenzar a pelear más de cerca, ya que se especializaba en pelea a distancia, pero tenía poco manejo en lo otro.

Durante los entrenamientos con el resto del equipo, Sugoroku se dio cuenta de que Selene, a pesar de ser muy hábil y tener experiencia, tenía un pequeño gran problema; cuando su carácter se le iba de las manos también perdía control de sus hechizos y esto solía tener resultados peligrosos. Dado esto, en vez de entrenarla en hechicería o batalla, _intentó_ enseñarle a calmarse y controlarse a través de meditación y oración, lo cual generalmente le resultaba, _pero no a fuerza ni menos para adaptar su temperamento al resto_. Con Atem y Yuugi siguió con el mismo estilo de entrenamiento que les daba en casa; con Atem enfatizó la canalización de sus emociones para así formar los diferentes hechizos de su repertorio, y a Yuugi a poder defenderse mejor en batalla, para que así ganara mayor confianza en sí mismo, puesto que su verdadero gran defecto era su falta de seguridad.

El caso de Trent era uno bastante especial; era hábil, seguro en sí mismo, y por lo general no tenía problemas de temperamento como su amiga. PERO, tenía severos problemas de disciplina; era holgazán, cómodo, cobarde y gustaba de gastarle bromas al resto -Especialmente a Atem- y de jugar y hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana en vez de entrenar como se le ordenaba. Sugoroku intentó tratarlo con paciencia y calma, pero al final tuvo que seguir los consejos de Selene y Mai, y simplemente amenazarlo con su gran maza cada vez que fuera necesario. Cuando ni las amenazas funcionaban en castigo lo enviaban a trabajar con los criados al potrero, a limpiar el estiércol de los caballos.

Con el paso del tiempo Yuugi y Atem se volvieron amigos bastante cercanos de Jonouchi. Yuugi por lo general se llevaba bien con todos; Mai lo veía como una especie de hermano menor, Trent era bastante menos molestoso con él, Selene y él se llevaban bien, se podía decir que ya eran amigos. Atem y Trent eran enemigos declarados desde el principio, puesto que Trent lo veía como competencia por la atención de Selene. Él y Selene se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, tenían varios temas en común, sentían admiración mutua y tenían personalidades similares. Y finalmente, en Mai había descubierto una interesante compañera de apuestas. Mai y Jonouchi habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero no tardaron en mejorar su relación y volverse amigos, unos que se molestaban todo el tiempo claro está. El abuelo era una especie de mentor para todos ellos, para algunos más que para otros, mientras Seto era todavía una persona muy distante para todos.

En un día nublado, templado con tendencias a frío, al entrenar por unas cuantas horas Sugoroku interrumpió lo que todos hacían para dar nuevas órdenes.

A la vez que aplaudía fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos, dijo "Muy bien, muy bien, ahora quiero intentar algo nuevo con ustedes." Todos cesaron sus actividades para reunirse al rededor del enano, esperando a oír lo que este tenía para decirles. "Me gustaría que formaran grupos para practicar combate de verdad. Siendo que son cuatro los que manejan magia y dos los que pelean con armas los pondré en grupos de tres."

"Y tú abuelo, ¿en qué grupo vas a estar?" preguntó Yuugi.

"Yo seré el árbitro de todo esto. Conociendo que no todos aquí se llevan bien" dijo dirigiendo una mirada acusadora a Trent y a Atem "No quiero que haya heridas graves. Las reglas serán las siguientes, organícense como grupo, elijan a un líder y después vean qué estrategia usarán."

Trent levantó la mano, pero sin esperar a que le dieran la palabra dijo, entusiasmado "¡Yo con Selene!"

"Eso es lo otro; yo voy a armar los grupos. Sería bastante inútil que se formaran los grupos de siempre, se supone que deben aprender a trabajar entre todos, no solo con sus más cercanos."

"¿Y cuáles van a ser los grupos?" preguntó con curiosidad Jonouchi, no era muy paciente que digamos.

"Quiero juntar a personas que no suelan trabajar juntas, por ende los grupos serán los siguientes; el primero será formado por Mai, Trent y Atem." Atem refunfuñó un poco, pero pensó que así quizás Trent no intentaría molestarlo tanto, en cuanto a este último, expresó su molestia con su falta de decoro de siempre. "El otro grupo son los que quedan; Jonouchi, Yuugi y Selene." Jonouchi y Yuugi celebraron por quedar juntos en el mismo grupo, con un choque de palmas, aunque Jonouchi accidentalmente usó mucha fuerza contra su amigo, que quedó con la mano algo adolorida después de eso.

"Nada de heridas ni ataques severos aquí, o los saco de sus grupos y después veré que castigo les voy a dar. Inmovilizar o derribar al oponente basta para saber que lo derrotaron, hacer más que esto será penalizado."

Ya formados los grupos el abuelo agarró su maza y con ella marcó una línea divisoria en la tierra, y dibujó otras dos líneas para delimitar el fin del área de cada equipo.

"La idea es que no dejen al bando enemigo llegar _completo_ hasta el fondo de su área. Por ende, para ganar deben los tres de cada equipo llegar al fondo del área ajena. Si uno de ustedes llega al fondo del área del equipo contraria ya no pueden ser atacados, pero tampoco pueden atacar a nadie."

El grupo de Yuugi, Selene y Jonouchi se organizó rápido, puesto que había un ánimo bastante amistoso entre los tres. Designaron a Selene como la líder del equipo.

"Jonouchi, tú eres nuestro único guerrero, por ende te necesitamos hasta el final, intenta ser el último en llegar al fondo del área de los otros; juega a cansar a tu oponente hasta que ya Yuugi y yo estemos al otro lado, ahí puedes atacar y abrirte paso hasta nosotros. Será mejor que pelees contra Mai, la conozco y le cuesta pelear de cerca, vas a poder cansarla más fácil. Yuugi, tú ve contra Trent, ni tú ni Atem van a querer atacarse con fuerza, yo iré contra él."

Jonouchi y Yuugi asintieron firmemente, y se pusieron en posición para empezar, pero vieron entonces que sus oponentes aún no estaban organizados. Para variar había roces entre Atem y Trent.

Atem ya había sido elegido como el líder de su grupo, pero ahora había problemas entre él y el semi-elfo para decir contra quién irse; Trent quería pelear contra Selene, al igual que Atem.

"¡Yo conozco cómo pelea, déjame ir contra ella!" exigió el bardo.

"Por el amor a Ra, ¡esa es EXACTAMENTE la razón por la que no quiero que pelees con ella! ¡Ella también conoce como peleas! Y no creo que uses todo tu potencial contra ella, pero ella no va a dudar en atacarte en serio. Tú ve contra Yuugi. Después de todo este tiempo creo conocer cómo piensa Selene; no es ninguna tonta. Si yo fuera ella, haría que Jonouchi peleara a la defensiva, porque al igual que Mai es nuestra única guerrera, él es el único guerrero que ellos tienen, y van a querer hacerlo durar. A mí me queda pelear contra Selene."

Trent hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada contra el plan de Atem.

Los equipos ya estaban listos, y comenzó la batalla.

Yuugi se aseguró y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar Armadura de Mago sobre sí mismo. Trent sabiendo que el ataque no era muy lo suyo, aprovechando que Yuugi estaba usando Armadura de Mago, simplemente hizo como hacía con todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban en su día a día; empezó a correr. Jonouchi intentó detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado, pero Mai con su látigo detuvo su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer, lindo?" dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yuugi algo desconcertado por la reacción de este tardó un poco en comenzar a perseguirlo por el campo. No era una imagen muy digna la que daban estos dos, entre dos guerreros y un par de hechiceros que peleaban con destreza.

Los dos hechiceros atacaron con rayos mágicos, Luz de Lunia por parte de Selene, y Rayo de Fuego de mano de Atem. El cuerpo entero de Selene fue rodeado por un brillo plateado y rayos de luz celestial fueron a encontrarse con el fuego de Atem en medio de ellos, su fuego ardiendo con la misma pasión con la que su luz brillaba. Ambos ataques lucharon por sobrepasar al otro, pero terminaron por apagarse, sin un ganador. Los dos quedaron viéndose un rato, ya se habían dado cuenta de que pensaban demasiado parecido y que eso los iba a complicar; lo que uno pensara el otro ya lo tendría previsto.

Una vez Mai tomó toda la atención del otro rubio, guardó su látigo y desenvainó su espada. En ese mismo instante Jonouchi sacó la suya. De ahí en adelante Mai se mantuvo provocándolo; ella quería cansarlo primero, tal como él a ella, y conociendo lo impulsivo que era y lo fácil que se irritaba optó por hacer que él dejara de lado la estrategia de Selene y la atacara para poder agotarlo. Jonouchi por otro lado intentaba retener la calma, y se le ocurrió que si Mai no lo atacaba él tampoco haría nada, para obligarla a atacar, aunque de vez en cuando él también perdía los estribos y la atacaba.

Yuugi usaba varios hechizos en Trent, para entorpecerle el camino, y Trent ya un poco cansado de correr lanzó un hechizo contra Yuugi para detenerlo un poco y poder seguir con más calma un rato.

Yuugi estaba dedicado a lanzar Rayo de Escarcha con una varita hacia los pies de Trent, sin acierto alguno, pero sí acercándose demasiado a su blanco. Por fin después de un rato acertó; Trent resbaló y cayó, este aprovechó el impulso para darse una voltereta, quedar de frente a Yuugi y lanzar un hechizo. Yuugi al verlo cambiar tan rápido de estrategia decidió hacer lo mismo y volverse más agresivo.

"¡Partículas Rutilantes!" gritaron los dos a la vez.

En ese momento un montón de chispas blancas destellantes aparecieron de súbito frente a las caras de ambos contrincantes, cegándolos por un buen rato.

Los dos hechiceros por mientras seguían en el mismo lugar en que empezaron, uno frente al otro dentro de sus campos correspondientes; ninguno dejaba avanzar al otro, por más que intentaran no lograban moverse. Uno intentaba hacer un movimiento y el otro lo bloqueaba, y este otro aprovechaba de intentar pasar, y era igualmente bloqueado, un círculo vicioso.

Ya se estaban empezando a agotar, y, jadeando, se tomaron un momento para ver a su alrededor. Jonouchi y Mai estaban siguiendo el plan que ambos les habían dado; cansar al otro. Bien. Trent y Yuugi habían recién dejado de estar atontados por las Partículas Rutilantes y continuaron corriendo en círculos sin lograr mucho. Y ahí estaban ellos dos, inmovilizados, ninguno cedía. Era como si pudieran leer el pensamiento del otro, adivinar sus pasos.

"Habiendo estado tanto tiempo nada más que meditando en vez de practicar tu magia no me imaginaba que serías una contrincante así de fuerte" le dijo Atem, genuinamente admirado de ella. Siendo Selene una hechicera así de buena no lo intimidaba sin embargo, al contrario; le daba aún más deseos de reducirla. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, nada más placentero que un verdadero reto.

Selene leyó eso en sus ojos, desafiantes, y ella le respondió con igual picardía. "Con tu poca experiencia no esperaba que me dieras problemas, pero no importa, no va a durar", y así su sonrisa igualó la de él.

El sonido metálico de dos espadas al chocar comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. De repente Mai lograba pasar al campo ajeno, pero inmediatamente se veía forzada a retroceder, y Jonouchi lo mismo.

Jonouchi estaba comenzando a hartarse.

"¿Tanto miedo me tienes mujer? ¡Ven y atácame de una puta vez!"

"Ay cariño, ¿tan agotado estás que lo único que te queda es provocarme tan burdamente?"

Jonouchi gruñó un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba siendo demasiado obvio y eso no iba a beneficiarlo.

Trent por su parte ya estaba más que harto, y veía que la pelea entre Selene y Atem se ponía interesante, y quería ver. Se decidió a hacer lo que mejor le salía. Al correr comenzó a sacar la lira que cargaba siempre al hombro, se dio vuelta y comenzó a tocar su melodía y a cantar un poco. Instantáneamente todos al rededor se quedaron embelesados, Yuugi incluido. Sugoroku, Atem, Selene, Jonouchi y Mai, todos detuvieron lo que hacían para escucharlo, en verdad todo el que escuchara la canción del bardo. Incluso el Señor Kaiba, que estaba dentro de su despacho viendo unos papeles; los soltó, y apoyó su cara sobre su mano derecha, y esta a su vez sobre su escritorio, para escuchar atentamente la canción.

Así, mientras tocaba se sentó un rato sobre el suelo para reposar, y después caminó lentamente hasta su meta. Ya ahí terminó su canción, y todos de a poco salieron de su estupor, para continuar la batalla.

Yuugi quedó desocupado, con su contrincante habiéndolo derrotado, así que pensó que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era igualar las cosas entre los dos equipos abriéndose paso hasta el otro lado. Pasar por al lado de Jonouchi y Mai era peligroso, así que pasó junto a su hermano, sabiendo que este solo tenía ataques muy agresivos, y además Selene detendría todo lo que intentara. Estaba también el hecho de que ella lo tenía demasiado ocupado como para poder hacer algo en su contra. En buenas cuentas, caminó casi con la misma calma de Trent hasta el otro lado.

La pelea entre Selene y Atem no avanzaba en nada desde el inicio, estaban los dos igual de cansados, así que solo faltaba que uno jugara de forma desesperada para apurar las cosas. Y ese fue Atem. En un movimiento rápido de manos hizo aparecer muchas chispas encima de la cara de Selene, como mini fuegos artificiales, y ésta asustada, pensando que la había atacado con fuego tan encima, se echó hacia un lado. Para mala suerte de él en ese momento comenzó a llover, y Selene, viendo que con la lluvia las chispas no se apagaban se dio cuenta enseguida de que no eran más que un acto de prestidigitación. Esta le dirigió una mirada asesina, por haberla hecho tonta, y él se hizo a un lado sin mirarla, evitando ser congelado por sus ojos, solo le faltó silbar.

Atem, intentando ver si hacerla reír le ayudaba en algo dijo con voz antinaturalmente tranquila "Que lluvia más inoportuna, ¿no?"

"Se terminó jóvenes, quedó en un empate el juego" declaró Sugoroku, y con un gesto les ordenó entrar a la casona.

Al entrar al complejo se encontraron inmediatamente con Isono, la mano derecha de Kaiba, o como Trent solía decir, la perra de Kaiba.

"El Señor Kaiba los espera en su humilde despacho."

Isono los guió hasta allá. Al entrar se encontraron con la misma opulencia general del edificio completo, haciendo que el calificativo de 'humilde' sonara más que ridículo.

Jonouchi se rascó un poco la cabeza y con toda naturalidad exclamó "¿Este es su despacho _humilde_?"

Isono respondió, con discreción, para que Kaiba no lo escuchara, "Sí, el otro está en el segundo piso."

"He estado viendo como entrenan, y pienso que ya están listos para su última 'prueba'. Deben adentrarse en el Bosque Brumoso; atraviesen el bosque hasta encontrarse con las altas montañas que cierran el valle. Si es que no se salieron del sendero, al llegar a las montañas deben caminar hacia el norte, ahí encontrarán una cascada, y tras ella está la entrada a la cueva de los kóbolds. Ellos robaron un cáliz muy preciado para uno de mis enemigos, este está hecho de oro y tiene rubís incrustados en él. Tráiganmelo, para demostrar que su entrenamiento está terminado." Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, que Kaiba volvió a interrumpir. "¿Qué rayos esperan? ¡Vayan!"

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes aventureros, y el abuelo, caminaban por el sendero principal del Bosque Brumoso como Kaiba les había indicado. El paisaje era un tanto deprimente; los árboles formaban una bóveda tal que no se podía ver el cielo, excepto por algunos ocasionales rayos de sol que se filtraban, iluminando el camino. A excepción del sendero, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa hierba, habían abundantes helechos, enredaderas, y musgo sobre todos los troncos de todos los árboles. Una espesa niebla verde se alzaba hasta unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo.<p>

"¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es?! Una cosa es que nos esté pagando - Y POR CIERTO A MÍ AÚN NO ME CAE NI UNA ALEACIÓN DE MIERDA, ¡pero que nos pague no significa que pueda poner nuestras vidas en riesgo así!"

"¡Déjate de lloriquear, pendejo! ¿Qué clase de criaturas crees que viven aquí con esta bruma tóxica en el suelo? ¿Quieres que nos vean y nos ataquen?" dijo Mai, con su arco y flecha listos, apuntando hacia el suelo, en caso de que cualquier criatura se les acercara.

Jonouchi por mientras estaba con su espada sujeta firmemente, frente a su cara, aunque en verdad no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer si cualquier ser peligroso apareciera, pero nunca estaba de más.

Yuugi había convocado a un elemental de aire pequeño, el cual tenía la misma forma de un mediano, pero estaba hecho completamente de aire. Este se encargaba de despejar la bruma que rodeaba al grupo, pero el espacio que podía despejarles no era muy amplio. Mientras tanto, para iluminar el camino, Selene lanzó el hechizo Luces Danzantes, ya que mientras más se adentraban la luz se filtraba cada vez menos por entre las copas de los árboles, las luces generadas por esta joven hechicera eran similares a los fuegos fatuos, aunque un poco más blancos en su resplandor.

Jonouchi, al ver aparecer de súbito estas tan peculiares luces, distraído como estaba, intentó atacar las luces, hasta que el abuelo le dijo, desde atrás del grupo "Idiota, es un hechizo." En ese momento bajó un poco su espada y siguió caminando en silencio, ruborizado.

Todos estaban listos para defender, atacar o hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer en cualquier caso. Excepto Trent. Él estaba caminando apegado a Selene, detrás de ella, listo para salir corriendo del bosque en cualquier caso, quizás intentando arrastrar a Selene con él de su capa.

Caminaron un largo trecho sin novedad alguna, más que haberse topado con alguna que otra serpiente pequeña.

"¡Alto todos!" gritó repentinamente Mai, poniéndose al frente del grupo. Miró rápidamente al suelo, calculó rápidamente y disparó una flecha, con precisión, dando en un blanco que nadie más veía aún.

Se escuchó un extraño alarido, y dijo ella "Jonouchi, ¡desenvaina! Es uno de estos escarabajos asquerosos." Jonouchi siguió las órdenes de Mai, se escuchó a una criatura extraña caminar rápidamente hacia a ellos, pero seguía sin verse gracias a la niebla, que la ocultaba.

Pasó un momento y pudieron ver el lomo de la criatura asomándose a través de la bruma, era de un verde esmeralda iridiscente. El escarabajo retrocedió un poco, para tomar impulso, y volvió a avanzar.

"¡Va a escupir!" dijo Mai, como si quisiera que la ayudaran en algo, mas lanzó una flecha certera de nuevo sin dejarlos hacer nada.

La criatura volvió a chillar, esta vez el sonido ahí molestó a los presentes, por su agudeza. La sabandija entonces cambió su estrategia y fue a atacarla de forma directa.

Habiendo salido la criatura de la niebla, el elemental de aire inmediatamente cambió su forma luego de que la vio, tomando la forma de un torbellino de la misma estatura que tenía originalmente.

Mai, sin rodeos, sacó su espada, para no darle oportunidad de hacer nada a la sabandija, y atravesó el caparazón de esta hasta tocar el suelo, en cosa de segundos. "Bicho asqueroso." La exploradora sacó la espada del ahora cadáver del escarabajo, y la sacudió en el aire para limpiarla y la envainó. Se dio vuelta y ordenó "Ya está libre el camino", para luego seguir caminando.

Los demás estaban algo aturdidos, y un poco asustados, no por los otros bichos que pudieran estar cerca, sino que estaban asustados de Mai. Tanto así que Trent pensó seriamente en devolverle la bolsa de monedas que había 'perdido' en la taberna antes de irse a entrenar con Kaiba. Ni los Dioses sabían qué le haría si lo descubría.

Al seguir caminando el elemental de aire convocado por Yuugi seguía aclarando la bruma, para que pudieran ver el sendero, sin embargo hubo un punto en el que el sendero simplemente se esfumó. Estaban en la nada. Antes de entrar en pánico revisaron el lugar para buscar donde comenzaba el sendero, y con el pasar del tiempo, sin encontrar nada, se fueron permitiendo entrar en pánico algunos de ellos.

El primero en caer fue el rubio.

"¡¿Dónde mierda estamos?! ¡No veo ningún puto sendero en ningún lado, ni montañas, ni cascadas, ni nada por el estilo!"

"Perdónenme, ¡pero yo me devuelvo! ¡Yo no me enlisté en esto para trabajar en estas condiciones, esto es más que indigno e inhumano!" se quejó el bardo.

Yuugi fue entonces quien quiso ayudar a calmar a todos, para variar "¡Tranquilos! El sendero debe continuar en algún lado, Mai es una buena exploradora, y no creo que Kaiba nos haya mentido, ¿por qué querría deshacerse de nosotros? O sea, nos está pagando."

"¡Todo esto es por ti!" gritó entonces el abuelo, apuntando a Jonouchi "¡Si tú no te hubieras pegado al grupo Kaiba no habría querido deshacerse de nosotros!"

"¡¿Me está echando la culpa a mí?! ¡Usted me ofreció trabajo!"

"¡Ya cálmense un momento! ¿De verdad creen que Kaiba nos jugaría así de sucio?" interrumpió Atem, ya comenzando a desesperarse con las peleas.

"Claro, el no daría golpes bajos, COMO OTROS" agregó Selene, aún extremadamente irritada por el duelo de la mañana.

Así ya la pelea parecía que no tendría fin, nadie quería hacer las paces e incluso Yuugi comenzó a irritarse, y no fue hasta que Mai habló en voz alta que todos los demás se quedaron callados.

"¡CÁLLENSE YA!" rugió la exploradora, efectivamente deteniendo todo. "Mientras ustedes peleaban como un montón de bebés descubrí las mendigas montañas de las que Kaiba nos hablaba, están en línea recta en la misma dirección en la que veníamos caminando. El sendero terminó, pero a menos de 20 metros termina el bosque, desde acá logro ver la luz."

Con la cola entre las patas, todos mantuvieron su silencio y siguieron a Mai, algo avergonzados por sus comportamientos. Jonouchi se sintió especialmente culpable, pues fue él quien comenzó todo y molestó a Mai, se le acercó y le pidió disculpas, ante lo cual ella suspiró y accedió, después de darle un coscorrón. Al contrario de Jonouchi había alguien que no se sentía nada culpable, y esa era Selene. Todavía estaba muy molesta por el actuar de Atem en el duelo, y él podía sentir que ella estaba furiosa con él, aunque después de su comentario no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de ello. El gran 'problema' era que cada cierto tiempo sentía su mirada sobre él y no era para nada agradable.

Caminaron por un rato, hasta que al fin llegaron a la base de las montañas que Kaiba les había mencionado. Estando ahí ya todos se calmaron más, ya que al ver la montaña se podían sentir más seguros de la palabra de Kaiba. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio contemplando la majestuosidad de aquellas inmensas montañas, y fue en ese inmenso silencio en el cual pudieron escuchar a lo lejos el tenue sonido del caer del agua de la cascada sobre las piedras que se encontraban bajo esta, al parecer se encontraban cerca. Caminaron un largo trecho entre los pies de las montañas y el límite del bosque, el paisaje era imponente, las montañas se extendían muchos kilómetros hacia adentro y mientras más se extendían más altas se volvían. Aquellos picos más altos poseían hielos eternos y glaciares, glaciares los cuales alimentaban el río el cual andaban buscando.

Luego de esto llegaron al lecho del río, y si miraban a su izquierda podían ver la cascada; se acercaron a ella. Tal como les había dicho Kaiba por uno de los costados de esta quedaba visible la entrada a la cueva oculta tras la cortina de agua. Se adentraron uno tras otro en la cueva, teniendo que agacharse todos, excepto Sugoroku, dado que la altura de la entrada era de aproximadamente metro y medio. Por este motivo fue por el cual Sugoroku entró primero, delante de todos, ya que era el único capaz de pelear con libertad, en tan reducido espacio. Anduvieron por unos dos metros y llegaron a una especie de recibidor, mucho más amplio que la entrada misma.

"¿Qué se sintió tener que agacharse por primera vez en tu vida, Atem?" dijo con risa el semi-elfo, que era bastante más alto que los dos Mutou.

"Te recuerdo que yo mido casi exactamente lo mismo que él" dijo Selene, con una mirada asesina y una voz de ultratumba.

Atem se limitó a entornar los ojos e ignorarlo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que ignorarlo era lo que más le dolía a Trent.

El espacio en el que se encontraban era bastante amplio, húmedo, frío, y si no hubiera sido por las antorchas encendidas ahí, completamente oscuro. Se escuchaba un eco disonante y distante del agua de la cascada cayendo ahí, pues el lugar en que se encontraban hacía de caja de resonancia. Al final del salón había otro pasillo bastante más ancho que el anterior, pero en él había dos rieles de carros mineros. Sentado en un pequeño escritorio dormitaba un kobold. Era una criatura que tenía todas las características de un ser tipo reptil; escamas, garras, hocico alargado con dos pequeños orificios que hacían de nariz en la punta de este, y con pequeños dientes afilados, aunque este se notaba que era bípedo, no reptaba. No medía más de un metro, estaba vestido con una especie de armadura de cuero bastante simple y no muy bien tenida, y portaba pequeñas armas con él. Parecía un pequeño soldado dinosaurio.

Con el ácido comentario del bardo esta criaturita vio su sueño turbado, este, sigilosamente, tomó un palo y golpeó repetidas veces el gong que se encontraba a su lado. El kobold gritó, con su aguda voz, con todas sus fuerzas, que había intrusos en la cueva, en su idioma natal, Dracónico. Una patrulla especialmente designada a ese tipo de asuntos llegó de inmediato, como si hubieran estado todo el día esperando a que llegaran intrusos, todos pegados entre ellos, con grandes escudos – según el tamaño de ellos mismos – frente a ellos protegiéndolos, y entre los escudos se asomaban pequeñas lancitas. Al equipo, más que darles miedo o intimidarlos, la patrulla de kobolds les causó un poco de risa, que todos trataron de contener por respeto.

La tropa empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Estaban organizados en formación cuatro por tres. Una vez se desocupó la entrada al pasillo el kobold que estaba en el pasillo entró corriendo hacia adentro, gritando "¡Todos a sus puestos!" varias veces, frenéticamente. La primera fila de guardianes fue corriendo a atacar a los intrusos, mientras los otros se separaban en dos grupos de dos por dos, dejando un espacio entre medio de ellos camino al pasillo. Los kobolds que fueron contra ellos sacaron unas pequeñas hondas y los rodearon de cerca, para luego comenzar a tirarles piedras con tal de moverlos cual rebaño. El grupo se corrieron hacia la pared, más que por dolor por molestia. La mayoría de ellos estaba irritado, en especial quienes no solían tener mucho control de su carácter (Léase: Jonouchi y Selene). Atem estaba bastante irritado, pero intentaba contenerse, aunque se notaba lo tenso que estaba, más o menos igual que Mai. Yuugi en medio de todo trataba de concentrarse para ver cómo salirse de esa situación, ojalá sin herir a los kobolds. Sugoroku echaba maldiciones varias, ¿y Trent? Cuando nadie lo vio aprovechó de meterse en medio de todos sus compañeros para que ninguna piedra le llegara a él.

Cuando ya los estaban haciendo pasar por entre medio de los dos grupos estos los apuntaron con sus lanzas y los amenazaron para que se adentraran en la cueva por el pasillo amplio que tenían tras ellos. Dicho pasillo se bifurcaba hacia los lados. En cada uno de esos lados había ocho kobolds organizados en dos filas. Una vez estuvieron entre los dos nuevos pasillos un grupo de kobolds que se encontraba en pequeños escondites que se ubicaban dentro de los mismos muros de la cueva desde arriba comenzó a lanzarles sabandijas e insectos varios, tales como tijeretas, lombrices, escarabajos carroñeros, cucarachas, escarabajos del tesoro, ciempiés, arañas y alacranes. Tras esta distracción los kobolds intentaron comenzar su ataque. Si bien todos reaccionaron con histeria, la que perdió totalmente el control fue Mai, quien aborrecía con furia a toda esa clase de seres. Comenzó a gritar y a contraatacar a los kobolds con ira. Jonouchi compartió el sentimiento y se unió a ella, al igual que Selene, que sacó su bastón para pelear. Después de un rato los 28 kobolds estaban todos noqueados en el piso.

Después de aquel calentamiento ya estaban con un ánimo más de combate.

"El camino se bifurca, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Yuugi con tono ejecutivo. "Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es separarnos" le respondió su hermano. Así, Sugoroku se encargó de separarlos en un grupo de tres y otro grupo de cuatro. Jonouchi, Atem y Selene en el primero, y él, Mai, Yuugi y Trent en el otro.

Recorrieron los túneles por todos sus recovecos, buscando el cáliz. Se encontraron con kobolds dedicados a diferentes labores, tales como extracción de piedras preciosas, otros encargados de acarrearlas en carros, más adentro en la cueva, otros encargados de pulirlas, separarlas por tipo y color, y finalmente, bastante más adentro, otras encargadas de cuidar a las crías. Mientras se desplazaban fueron noqueando kobolds a discreción, pero se abstuvieron con el último grupo. Esto pasó en áreas separadas de la cueva a ambos grupos mientras se adentraban en ella. A su vez, con el pasar del tiempo y más en lo profundo de la cueva se fueron dando cuenta de que esta se volvía más y más espaciosa. En el trío Selene era la única que hablaba Dracónico, por ende ella conocía, de forma bastante general y relativamente superficial, el mundo de los dragones y las criaturas de tipo similar, mientras en el cuarteto era el abuelo quien sabía algo del tema por su experiencia, y el que la cueva se fuera expandiendo progresivamente les produjo muchas sospechas, y no sospechas positivas. Solo les quedaba esperar que Kaiba no los hubiera intencionalmente enviado a una muerte casi segura.

Selene escuchó a una de las hembras kobolds decirle a las demás hembras y a las crías "Entren a sus refugios, estamos siendo atacados. Esperemos que el jefe nos defienda." Eso la alarmó de inmediato y confirmó casi completamente sus sospechas. Fue y tomó a uno de los kobolds que tenían noqueados del piso y lo sacudió un poco para reanimarlo, para luego preguntarle en Dracónico "¿Quién es su jefe? Habla ahora si no quieres que te vuelva a noquear. Esta vez seré mucho menos compasiva."

El kobold, nervioso, le respondió "Nuestro jefe es uno de los más poderosos hechiceros del sector. Es muy codicioso, ¡y de seguro vendrá a defendernos!" dijo con tonta ingenuidad la criatura.

"Esa información no me sirve DE NADA. ¿Te la tengo que sacar de otra forma?"

"Él es uno de los nuestros."

Selene suspiró, sentía que no le iba a poder sacar mucha información útil. "¿Dónde se encuentran los objetos de valor?"

"El jefe los mantiene en su habitación" respondió el kobold apuntando hacia su izquierda con la mano temblorosa.

La hechicera lo soltó, con amabilidad algo sorprendente considerando la brutalidad con la que lo había tratado antes. El kobold huyó en seguida, y ella procedió a comentarle a sus dos acompañantes lo que le habían dicho.

Mientras tanto en el otro grupo al ver el alboroto Yuugi, para simplificar las cosas decidió lanzar sobre sí mismo el hechizo Comprensión Idiomática. Entendió entonces a los pocos guardias que iban quedando "¡Deben ser ladrones, no dejen que suban a la habitación del jefe!" Mirando a su alrededor vio que el camino que subía más cercano estaba hacia su derecha, y le indicó a sus compañeros a dónde había que ir. El cuarteto peleó contra los kobolds que iban quedando para abrirse paso hasta la habitación del tesoro.

Los dos caminos que tomaron los dos grupos eran prácticamente idénticos; eran espirales ascendentes y la piedra de la que estaban hechos sus muros estaba casi perfectamente tallada. Una vez el camino se volvió plano el muro pasó a estar tapizado en ladrillos de piedra perfectamente formados, y el suelo estar cubierto de baldosas blancas y negras. Caminaron por los pasillos, uno dobló hacia su izquierda y el otro a la derecha, y se pudieron ver al otro lado del pasillo, aunque estaban a una distancia relativamente grande uno del otro. Por la distancia, y para mantenerse encubiertos, en vez de hablarse en voz alta se hacían señas, pero en medio de todo comenzaron a escuchar una conversación bastante peculiar.

Una voz dijo _"Así que estaba en lo correcto, no me encuentro solo aquí en esta habitación. ¡Sal de ahí detrás de mis pertenencias y muestra tu cara!"_

El equipo no sabía si les hablaban a ellos o no, el que hablaran en un idioma que solo dos, y momentáneamente, podían entender no ayudaba a saber qué hacer. Solo sabían que la voz que había hablado era demasiado profunda para ser de un kobold, o humanoide. Selene y Yuugi les hicieron gestos a todos para que se quedaran tal y como estaban, y en silencio.

"_Veo que ya notaste mi presencia, aunque era de esperarse que no pasara desapercibido ante ti."_

"_¡MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA!" rugió la primera voz._

"_La estás viendo, estimado amigo" dijo con burla y provocación la segunda voz, que sonaba bastante más común que la anterior._

"_¡Ja! Que patético, tu presencia habla mejor de ti que tu propia imagen. Ahora, ¡suelta mi cáliz!"_

Mientras continuaba la conversación el grupo se mantuvo atento y alerta, hasta que escucharon un último rugido de lo que estaban casi seguros era un dragón.

"¡MIERDA!" gritaron Yuugi y Selene al unísono. Antes de que ambos pudiesen darle una orden cualquiera salió un hombre ridículamente alto por uno de los pasillos, cargando el cáliz que ellos buscaban, corriendo, y les dijo "¿Qué esperan? ¡CORRAN!" entre risa y apuro. Dobló hacia el lado en que estaba el grupo de Selene, Atem y Jonouchi, e instantáneamente tanto este grupo como los demás lo siguieron, el grupo del otro lado corriendo más rápido para evitar toparse con lo que fuera que emanaba el dragón.

"¡UNA ENBOSCADA!" rugió el dragón con fiereza, como dando una señal de alarma. Una vez hecho esto una nube tóxica, de color verde, salió de su boca, en dirección a los humanoides.

"¡ASÍ QUE POR ESO ERA BRUMOSA ESTA MIERDA DE BOSQUE! ¡KAIBA HIJO DE PUTA!" chilló Trent indignado mientras huía con el resto.

El dragón era de un color verde manzana, medía unos siete metros y medio de alto parado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, llevaba sus alas un tanto contraídas para caminar por los pasillos, y sobre su cabeza se extendía una cresta la cual descendía hasta el final de su cola. Sus facciones eran similares a las de un cocodrilo, pero su cara era más chata.

Comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos, con el dragón detrás de ellos, no muy lejos. Por suerte el espacio se limitaba cada vez más y eso les daba ventaja. En medio de la carrera todos miraban con cierta frustración el cáliz que portaba el sujeto sorpresa. "Disculpe, pero necesitamos que nos pase ese cáliz después" dijo Yuugi, viendo si entendería por las buenas.

El hombre lo miró con desdén hacia abajo, diciendo "No, ¡búscate el tuyo!"

"¡Eso lo vemos más tarde!" dijo el abuelo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía con sus pobres piernas viejas y cortas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en que habían interrogado al kóbold, había una pequeña tropa de ellos preparados para atacarlos, intentando cortarles el paso. El portador del cáliz puso este entre sus vestimentas y con un veloz movimiento de manos conjuró un Cono de Fuego, quemando todo frente a ellos. Incluyendo a las pobres criaturas, que corrían chillando y quemándose.

"¡Eso no era necesario!" clamó Jonouchi.

"No me molestes y sigue corriendo, ¡a menos que quieras ser el siguiente!" dijo sin detenerse en ningún momento, y sin ningún sentimiento más que tedio.

Llegaron al salón en el que se encontraron con el primer kóbold. Ahí corrieron hacia la salida con las últimas fuerzas que les iba quedando. El dragón les tiró una nube de bruma venenosa a través del pasillo, y rugió nuevamente, enfurecido por no poder perseguirlos por ese ínfimo pasillo. Luego dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a la entrada, dando la impresión de retirada.

Ya fuera de la cueva, se zambulleron en el río, bajo la cascada. Los aventureros creyeron que ya podían descansar tranquilos, pero vieron salir al miembro honorario del grupo con el cáliz, con el mismo apuro de antes.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta urgencia?" preguntó Mai.

"¿A caso crees que el dragón se va a quedar tranquilo siendo que le robé parte de su tesoro? Se devolvió para salir por la cornisa de allá arriba" dijo señalando una especie de balcón hacia la cima del monte. Sin pensarlo, todos salieron corriendo tras este tipo, por sus vidas.

"¡Kaiba malparido! ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarnos a esto sin avisarnos los peligros que habían ahí?" gruñó furioso Atem.

"HIJO DE LA GRAN ZORRA, ME LAS VA A PAGAR" gritó Jonouchi. Ya no solo era un grandísimo imbécil egocéntrico, era un cuasi asesino.

"En teoría sí te va a pagar, idiota" le respondió Sugoroku. Algo en la expresión del extraño cambió al escuchar la mención de dinero, mas siguió corriendo en silencio.

Siguieron corriendo un largo trecho por el bosque, siguiendo los pasos del integrante más reciente del grupo, y de la nada lo perdieron de vista, como si se hubiera desvanecido en la bruma. Miraron por todas partes para encontrarlo, pero pronto se olvidaron de eso y siguieron corriendo. Era preferible perder el cáliz que sus vidas (Aunque no por mucho considerando lo insoportable que se pondría Kaiba). Cuando empezaron a avanzar, a Sugoroku, que estaba al final del grupo, sintió que le agarraban un tobillo y lo arrastraban hacia el suelo.

"¡Me llevan! ¡Sigan sin mí, olvídenme!" dijo melodramáticamente el enano. Todos excepto los Mutou se miraron rápidamente, se encogieron de hombros e iban a salir corriendo, pero antes de que avanzaran muchos pasos escucharon la voz del extraño una vez más. "¡Estúpidos, soy yo! ¡Vengan!" Y así nada más, la tierra se tragó a Sugoroku. Los Mutou fueron tras él de inmediato, y los demás esperando salvar sus vidas hicieron lo mismo. Estaban en una especie de madriguera, ocultos. "Estas son las madrigueras de los escarabajos de la bruma" ante lo cual Mai tiritó e hizo una expresión de asco. "Mientras mantengan sus narices cubiertas con algo de género estarán a salvo."

Tuvieron que esconderse en esa madriguera por mucho tiempo esperando que el camino estuviera libre, por ende no les quedó más que conversar discretamente. Por simple coincidencia Atem y Selene quedaron uno al lado del otro, y ella seguía no respondiéndole y tratándolo bruscamente, hasta que él se hartó de arrastrarse. Su orgullo era tan esencial para él, como el suyo era para ella, y ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que se te quite la rabia?!"

Ante el estallido del joven los demás se quedaron en silencio, expectantes. Atem no se enojaba más seguido que cualquier otra persona, pero por las pocas veces que lo habían visto enojado, sabían que su ira era muy comparable a la de ella. El desconocido hombre encontró entretenidísima la situación.

"¡Quiero que me expliques por qué tuviste que caer tan bajo!"

"¡No fue para tanto! ¡No es como si te hubiera hecho algo grabe!"

"El que me hayas hecho CREER que sí lo habías hecho es incluso peor. ¡¿Qué clase de tonta crees que soy?! ¡Pensé que me tenías respeto!"

"¡Sí te tengo respeto!"

"NO SE NOTA."

"Oigan, bajen la voz, nos van a-"

"SILENCIO" interrumpieron al unísono al abuelo.

"¡Siempre te haces el honorable, dices que hacer trampa o no jugar al máximo es faltarle el respeto a tu oponente! Es CLARO que no me tienes respeto alguno."

"¡NO ES ESO!"

"¡¿Entonces qué?!"

"¡Tú haces que actúe fuera de mi mismo!" Hubo un silencio general, y ambos se sintieron algo observados. Selene creía empezar a entender lo que sus palabras significaban. "Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento muy avergonzado por lo que hice, no sé qué me pasó. Nunca había hecho algo así antes y me arrepiento. De verdad sí te tengo mucho respeto, pero nadie me había llevado a mis límites así antes. Por favor, perdona por haberte insultado así."

Selene se quedó en silencio por un rato, algo sorprendida, pero no parecía desagradada. Dio una pequeña sonrisa, y le dijo "Está bien." Él le sonrió de vuelta y dio un leve suspiro de alivio. Realmente ni él sabía qué le había pasado en ese momento, pero era verdad que ella lo había puesto en una encrucijada tal que actuó fuera de lo normal. Y para ella el entender que la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo fue esa, le hizo más un cumplido que otra cosa; por supuesto no iba a tolerar que se repitiera algo como eso, pero entendía que él la consideraba una gran oponente. Y así terminó la pelea entre ambos.

Con la paz entre ellos dos vino también el aburrimiento para el resto, y Trent, quien menos toleraba el aburrimiento de entre todos ellos, le preguntó al extraño, "¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?"

Su voz profunda y rasposa dijo con un dejo de molestia "Soy un hechicero especialista en piromancia y telequinesis."

"¿En serio? ¡Mi hermano también es un hechicero especialista en piromancia!" dijo Yuugi, intentando entablar conversación.

"Pero dudo de que maneje los hechizos de fuego del reino de Kavir."

"¿Los manejas? No sabía que había gente que aún los conoce. Sería bueno que quizás practicáramos juntos alguna vez, o algo así" con simpatía e interés dijo Atem.

"Quizás, podría ser divertido" respondió la otra persona, con un doble sentido tras sus palabras.

"Creo que no fui claro" interrumpió el semi elfo, "Quise decir que cuál es tu nombre."

"Por Mystra, ¡qué ser más insolente!"

"Ah no, a nosotros ya nos sobran los cerdos engreídos, ¡tenemos bastantes con Kaiba!" se entrometió, muy irritado, Jonouchi.

"¿Kaiba?" preguntó el extraño con un tono muy diferente al anterior. "¿A caso trabajan para él?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" preguntó de inmediato Sugoroku, con cierto recelo.

"¡Qué bueno saberlo! Trabajan para un buen amigo mío. Mi nombre es Aalaster Al-Asif."

"¿Aalaster Al-Asif...? ¡Imposible! ¡Tendrías que tener aproximadamente mi edad!" dijo el abuelo.

La mente de Aalaster trabajó rápido, había metido la pata a fondo. "Eh, ¡ah! ¡Creo que se refiere a mi tátara abuelo! Yo soy Aalaster IV."

"Ah..." murmuró Sugoroku, sin saber mucho más que decir o pensar al respecto. Vaya coincidencia.

Siguieron conversando un rato, presentándose todos con Aalaster, y esperando a que fuera seguro salir para regresar donde Kaiba. Después de un tiempo Aalaster preguntó "¿Alguien tiene un espejo?"

"¿Y para qué, tan vanidoso eres? Además ni siquiera hay luz" dijo Mai con algo de burla.

"No cariño" respondió Aalaster, instantáneamente molestando a Mai, "A falta de una bola de cristal se pueden usar espejos para espiar ciertos lugares o personas. Quiero ver si el dragón ya volvió a su cueva." Selene tomó su bolso y sacó de este un espejo de mano relativamente grande, y se lo pasó en silencio. Aalaster lo recibió y poniendo su mano sobre él recitó unas palabras y este comenzó a brillar, en él apareció la imagen de la cornisa del dragón, en la cual se encontraba este caminando de lado a lado, algo molesto. "Es el momento, no está poniendo atención. Hay que salir del bosque sin causar mucho alboroto." Al salir de la madriguera pudieron por fin ver a Aalaster con cierta detención; no solo era alto y delgado como ya habían podido apreciar, también tenía la piel de color bronce, ojos ámbar y almendrados, pelo negro rojizo y largo, y facciones más bien afiladas y de cara angulosa. Vestía de rojo principalmente, con negro y tenía joyería hecha en oro rojo y rubíes.

El grupo salió sigilosamente del Bosque Brumoso, se tardaron su poco, tomando en cuenta que no podían hacer ruido alguno, ni usar el camino, pero llegaron sanos y salvos a destino. Ya fuera del bosque, todos miraban el cáliz que Aalaster traía. Este se dio cuenta de cómo observaban su tesoro nuevo, y no muy discretamente lo guardó de nuevo entre sus ropas. Continuaron su caminar, ya entendiendo que Aalaster no iba a entregar voluntariamente el cáliz. Todo fue silencio, hasta que se escuchó el chillido de Trent.

"¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TRAE UNA SERPIENTE ENTRE SUS ROPAS?!" gritó el bardo, que había tratado de meter mano discretamente para sacar el cáliz, y había sido mordido por una pequeña serpiente color arena. Aalaster comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y dijo "Te presento a Ennameshara, mi fiel compañera. Espero que aprendas la lección." El abuelo, que había ido a socorrer a Trent de inmediato con el veneno, al escuchar el nombre de la serpiente preguntó con mucha intriga "¿Ennameshara? ¿No era esa la serpiente de tu tátara abuelo?"

"¡Uy no! ¡Es tradición en mi familia nombrar Ennameshara a las serpientes hembra!" dijo casi riéndose.

"Muy lindo, pero necesitamos ese cáliz" dijo Mai.

"¡Busquen el suyo!"

"¡En eso estábamos y lo agarraste tú un par de minutos antes que nosotros!" continuó Jonouchi.

"Mala suerte para ustedes."

"Por favor Aalaster, en serio necesitamos llegar con el cáliz donde Kaiba" imploró Yuugi.

"¡Así que para eso los contrató Kaiba!"

Ya todos sentían que Aalaster se traía algo entre manos, y fue Atem quien, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con cierto recelo le dijo "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ahora nos estamos entendiendo. A mí me interesa este cáliz como objeto de arte, pero si Kaiba gasta tantos recursos para obtenerlo quiere decir que está dispuesto a pagar por él, y eso me interesa, así que voy con ustedes."

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y al unísono se dijeron "Igual le estaríamos trayendo el cáliz", y partieron con Aalaster hacia la hacienda Kaiba. Una vez llegaron se dirigieron al despacho de Kaiba, encontrándose con este ahí. Kaiba no hizo más expresión que levantar una ceja, y con cierta indignación preguntó "¿Y este quién es?"

"No que este era amigo de Kaiba" le murmuró Trent al abuelo con mucha sospecha.

"Buenas tardes Señor Kaiba, me presento: mi nombre es Aalaster Al-Asif, hechicero piromante de Kavir, artesano joyero, y coleccionista de arte" se presentó él solo con aires de grandeza. La cara de Seto no cambió ni un poco, parecía una estatua. Dirigió su mirada, aún sin cambiar su expresión al grupo, con una cara que les dio a entender que si no le decían qué rayos hacía ese tipo ahí, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, les iba a ir mal.

Entonces habló Sugoroku. "Eh, bien, este tipo robó el cáliz justo antes que nosotros, por muy poco, y escapamos juntos de la cueva-"

"¡DEL DRAGÓN QUE NO TENÍAMOS IDEA QUE ESTABA AHÍ!" interrumpió Jonouchi de inmediato, con cara de furia.

"¡Quién mierda te crees que eres-!" comenzó a quejarse Trent, quien a su vez fue interrumpido por Selene. Ella no estaba muy contenta con la situación tampoco, en verdad estaba tan furiosa como Jonouchi y él, pero ella no tenía la intención de haber arriesgado su vida así para luego ser despedida por la imprudencia de su amigo. "Con todo respeto creo que habría sido de bastante tacto habernos avisado antes que no solo había kóbolds ahí, si me permites opinar" intervino ella, su voz calma, pero expresión no tanto.

"¿Y el cáliz?" siguió preguntando Kaiba, igualmente inexpresivo.

"¡Aquí está!" dijo Aalaster sacando el cáliz de entre sus ropas, triunfante. "Creo que ya podemos empezar con las negociaciones."

Kaiba lo miró a él y a su cáliz como si no fueran la gran cosa, y le respondió "La verdad solo quería que me lo trajeran como prueba final de su entrenamiento, y cumplieron. Ahora yo pensaba fundirlo."

Aalaster abraza su cáliz con más fuerza, de forma sobreprotectora, y lo miró amenazadoramente.

Al notar que todos arriesgaron sus vidas, sin saber de antemano a lo que se iban a enfrentar, se enfurecieron. Mai tomó una flecha y la puso, tensó su arco y apuntó al piso, Jonouchi tomó su espada y la sacó un poco de su funda, Yuugi no hizo nada, aunque le empezó a tiritar un ojo, una de las manos de Atem comenzó a arder en llamas involuntariamente, tal como un aura negra y completamente visible rodeó a Selene, Trent comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, mientras el abuelo lo hacía en su mente. ¿Y Kaiba? Kaiba ni se daba por enterado.

"Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones. Los veré mañana en el salón principal después del desayuno para partir a nuestra campaña" le dijo al grupo, y luego miró a Aalaster "Tú puedes irte de mi propiedad."

Aalaster, aún abrazado a su cáliz, dijo un firme "No."

"¿Cómo rayos hago que te vayas?" dijo Kaiba ya hastiado, viendo que sus contratados no estaban en disposición de ayudarlo, y que Aalaster no se iría por su cuenta, a menos que le diera algo a cambio.

"Quiero algo a cambio."

"Me imagino, no soy estúpido. ¿Qué quieres?" Aalaster sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a mirar la habitación y lo que en ella había, como quien va de compras. "Te digo de inmediato que no estoy dispuesto a dar algo muy grande, tengo gente para sacarte."

Aalaster siguió mirando, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un busto del mismo Kaiba hecho de platino puro, y aparentemente macizo. "¡Quiero eso!" dijo apuntándolo, "O su valor en oro."

"¿Disculpa?"

Y todos observaban expectantes, unos más obviamente que otros.

"¡Lo que oíste! Aunque... Habría otra solución."

"¿O sea?"

"Déjame unirme a tu campaña, y dame libertad para saquear a tus rivales. No exijo paga."

"Trato."

"¡Oigan!" exclamó Mai sorprendida, "¡Qué sorpresa! Encontré el saco de monedas que perdí en la taberna dentro de mi morral." Y mientras tanto, Trent se hacía el tonto.


End file.
